Life After Dark
by Heart Inside of Me
Summary: A twist to C.H.'s Dead Until Dark. - Eric is the telepathic bartender and Sookie is the sheriff of Area 5. Twisting of other characters as well. Some nodding to events from other books. All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Dead Until Dark switched. Eric is the telepathic bartender, and Sookie is the Sheriff of Area Five. This is told from Eric's perspective.**

If Jane Boathouse didn't get up off that stool and go with her son, I was going to have to throw her bodily out of Merlotte's. If it had been any other woman, I wouldn't have minded, but I could not take one more lewd comment about being proportionate. This woman was old enough to be my mother for God's sakes.

Of course, most of Jane's commentary had actually been silent tonight. But, I could still get very disturbing images of her and me in the back of her car, on top of the bar, . . . you get it I'm sure. Once Jane was gone, I was free to give attention to the far more deserving ladies. I winked at Tara while JB, her husband, had his attention diverted elsewhere and got the satisfaction of a quick mental picture from her that was not so disturbing. I wasn't sure if Tara was as limber as she was in her fantasy, but the fantasy was enough to make me hot.

I put up my shields before I did something really stupid, like take Tara out back and have my way with her. It wasn't too busy of a night, I guess that's why I didn't notice her at first. I had my back to the door, trying to get an early start of my liquor counts, when I was suddenly aware that there was a blank spot in the bar. I turned quickly not sure I was "hearing" right. In front of me was a vampire, an honest-to-God vampire. No one in the bar seemed to notice right off. I could tell because apart from the wonderful blank space her mind was occupying she had a faint glow to her skin.

She had long blond hair that was currently pulled up in a way that screamed librarian-whore. Her shirt was a half-length sleeved oxford button down and her skirt was, no kidding, tweed. The skirt clung to her frame over top of some sort of patterned stockings and fuck-me-heels. She smiled at me and walked up to the recently vacated barstool in front of me.

"Good evening, ma'am. What can I get for you?" I asked.

"Do you have any True Blood?" she asked.

"No ma'am we don't, begging your pardon. You're the first vampire to ever come through those doors, but if you're staying awhile I'll make sure my boss puts it on the next truck order."

"That's kind of you. I am moving back to Bon Temps, so do so please. Well, I can't just sit here and not order something, so why not make it a red wine."

"Yes ma'am, that I can do." I tried very hard not to smile like a jack-ass, at least that's how my brother Jason describes it when I've noticed a pretty woman. The women seem to like my smile just fine, thank-you very much.

When I mentioned she was our first vampire, every ear in the place perked right on up. The Ratrays especially looked interested, and Mack sauntered over and invited her to come join him and his bitch-whore of a wife. They weren't the worse couple in all of Bon Temps, but they were certainly the worst couple of people in Bon Temps, if you understand me. Even on the day of Rapture I'm sure they'd find some law to break, and it would be a big one.

I'm not saying I'm a complete straight-laced guy, but no one trusted those two. I tried to keep on eye on the beautiful vampire, but Lafayette distracted me with a recent account of one of his sexcapades. It was both a disturbing and a hilarious story. When I turned around, the Ratrays and that gorgeous blonde were gone. I yelled to Sam, thankful that tonight was inventory night, that I was stepping out for a minute and went out into the back parking lot. Behind the lot in the trees I could hear the Ratrays' thoughts. Denise was worrying about the amount of blood they had gotten, while Mack was thinking of doing some awful things to the blonde's drained body.

I got my baseball bat out of the back of my truck and crept up behind them. Blonde's eyes found me right away and tried to fight against the silver that was binding her arms and legs. The Ratrays were distracted enough that I was able to hit Mack against the back of the legs before they heard me coming up behind them. God as my witness I've never hit a woman, but Denise pulled a knife. I didn't swing quite as hard at her, but I brought the bat against one of her legs. When she went down I grabbed her wrist and took away her knife. Mack started to get up, so I walked up and punched him twice in the face, I knocked him out cold. Denise wasn't going anywhere so I took the time to untwine the vampire.

"Thank-you," she said.

"You're welcome. You alright, do you need the blood?" I held up the bag that the Ratrays had managed to extract from her.

"No, thank-you, I'll survive. You may have it, if you'd like. My blood is old enough to bring you some money."

"I wouldn't take it."

"You're very odd for a human. Does the bar pay so much that you can just throw away free money?"

"No, but I won't take drug money," I paused and looked at the bag, "or blood money, as the case is."

"You could take it for yourself."

I just shook my head at her. "My name is Eric. Can I have yours?"

"Pam."

"Sounds kind of modern for a vampire."

"I am over two hundred years old."

"Well I got to say, you don't look a day over a hundred." I admit, it wasn't one of my finest moments, but I really had no idea how to respond to that.

Pam smiled at me. "You've been very kind. If you'll excuse me, I must really go feed now."

I tried really hard not to picture that. "Can you get to where ever it is you need to get to?" I looked down to her wrists and ankles. And then I looked again. She had completely healed. "Wow. I've heard about the healing, but that's kind freaky up close and personal." I reached out absently and touched her wrists.

She pulled back and hissed at me. I froze and stared at her narrowed eyes and elongated fangs. I'm a pretty big guy, over six foot, so there's never been many times I can say I was scared. This was one of them. She looked at me for a moment and then her eyes cleared, but she didn't retract her sharpened incisors.

"I apologize, vampires are not very big on being touched." She stood up so quick that I blinked and missed it. I was suddenly staring at a pair of perfect legs, and despite my fear from her earlier reaction, my hand had a mind of its own. I reached out to stroke the back of her calf, which was suddenly not there.

I spun around, and she was gone. I was completely alone was Denise and Mack. Mack was still out cold, so I pulled Denise to her feet and threw her over my shoulder. She tried to bite me, which I'm sure would have brought around some sort of infectious disease, so I stood her up again and looked her in the eyes.

"I swear to you if you try that again, I will knock you out cold." She seemed to shrink in front of me and stayed still when I threw her back on my shoulder.

I carried her into Merlotte's and placed her in a booth. I told JB and a couple of the other guys to call Sheriff Dearborn and to watch her while I got Mack. Mack was a small, wiry guy, so it wasn't much more different than carrying Denise. I laid him out by Denise and went to wash the dirt off of me and grab a new shirt from Sam's closet. I wasn't too keen on having any of their blood on me. They were just lucky Pam hadn't chosen to feed from them, and if she had, I wouldn't have blamed her a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later that I saw Pam again. It was Friday night, so Sam was working the door. Friday night was the only night he charged a cover, and it was the only night the patrons allowed him to get away with it, and it was only because Sam brought in live bands from out of Shreveport. The normal crowd was in, I hadn't quite become Jane's sole attempt to get laid, and the band was a decent one (meaning, it allowed me to effectively block out most of the thoughts in the bar with little effort). Jason had just brought in his girl for the evening.

We look a lot alike, me and my younger brother, but for the height. It used to bug him that I was so much taller than everyone else, but that was until he could start dating. Now, he makes up the height difference with the number of notches in the bed post. I've had my fair share of partners, but the only difference between a prostitute and my brother is that the prostitute gets paid. I wouldn't have paid him any mind that night, but the girl he was with had a strange brain pattern. I was looking over at her, trying to figure it out, when Hoyt came over to order another round for him and Rene. It bugged me that Sam wouldn't let Arlene wait on her boyfriend, but it was his rule.

"Who's Jason got with him tonight?" I asked Hoyt.

"That's Crystal Norris, from Hotshot," he replied.

"I wonder if his well's run dry already." Hoyt smirked and took his beers. I chalked up the strange brain pattern to being inbred and prayed that he wouldn't get mixed up with her any further.

Sam, who was smack in between Jason and me in age, kept giving Crystal the evil eye. It was only when he needed to come get change for the door that I asked him about his behavior. When he had inherited the bar from his dad, he also adopted the open door policy: anyone and everyone was accepted in his bar.

"What's up with you and Crystal, Sam? You two used to bump pelvises or something?" I asked him quietly, in case the answer was an affirmative.

"No. Did you pick up anything odd about her?" The way he emphasized odd cued me onto the fact he meant her brain pattern.

"Yeah, what are you saying exactly?"

"Eric, have you ever listened to me." His words came out as a statement. Growing up with Sam as my best made me privy to certain information that no one else had and vice versa.

"Of course not. You know I try to give you and Jason privacy above anyone else."

"Give it a shot now. I promise to think only happy thoughts."

"Want to fly, do you?" I smirked at him.

"No, I'll leave that up to you."

I focused on Sam's brain patterns and heard the same strange garbled noise that was coming from Cyrstal.

"Your mom didn't sleep with the Hot Shot mail man did she?"  
"No." He dropped his voice even lower and bent to pull a drink out of the stand up cooler. "But, the people in Hot Shot and I have a lot in common with our nightly activities."

"Holy shit!" I glanced around. "Is she pure?" Her and Sam's nightly activities would have nothing to do with the bedroom.

"No. Hot Shot pack is strictly Panther."

"Fuck me running. Do you think Jason knows?" Sam gave me an exasperated look. "You could simply find that out yourself. Just keep an eye on her while she's in here. Even in Hot Shot, she's a little of a wild cat." He smirked and went back to the door.

I shook my head and started the blender for a drink order for Arlene. But, that was when the silence of Pam's brain walked in the door. She was wearing black slacks and a purple top that curved her in all the right places. My mouth twitched up in a half-grin as she took a seat at the bar. She looked around with a face of absolute loathing at the others sitting at the bar with her, but she met my eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Have you had the opportunity to order any True Blood yet?" she asked.

"Yes we have. Truck came in with it this morning. Sam ordered a couple of cases each until we know which will sell. Which flavor do you prefer?"

"B negative please."

Fifteen seconds later, I shook the bottle, popped the top, and placed a glass and napkin down in front of her.

"You left awful quick last week." I was hoping she realized I was just making light talk.

"I thought it best. I needed the blood. I heard you turned in the blood to the police as evidence. I truly thought you would take it."

"I told you I didn't want it." I looked up and down the bar to check for empty glasses or bottles, but noticed that everyone was staring at us. I opened my mind and was bombarded with fantasies ranging from excitingly shocking to horrifyingly barbaric. I closed down quickly, although I admit I shared in some of the exciting fantasies.

"Yes, and as I said you are surprising for a human. I owe some thanks for your little heroic deed." Even though she was smiling, she didn't sound too pleased with owing me, a mere human, a favor.

"Well, you sound like that's more of an obligation than a favor."

"We vampires live our lives in a constant state of debt. We do a favor, we call in a favor. You would be wise to remember that." Even stating a cold hard fact, she sounded damn sexy.

"How about a date, and then we can call it even."

From the end of the bar came the sound of Jason choking on his beer. I kept my eyes on Pam. Her reaction was slow, and I assumed she was contemplating the offer, but she might have been trying to decide if she should kill me for even asking her out. A slow smile spread her pink lips until I could see the points of her fangs. She pulled her fangs back as her smile grew, and no one but me was any wiser. I wondered if that was a threat.

"When are you free?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, that will be fine. You can take me to a proper vampire bar in Shreveport. A place called Fangtasia."


	3. Chapter 3

When Pam had given me her address I thought she was joking. But when she insisted on the address at the old Ravenscroft place, I laughed and explained we were neighbors. She shrugged it off.

"So why the Ravenscroft place, that place has been abandoned for years?" I had to ask.

"Exactly. No one wanted it, it needs to be torn down. I can have a house built on the land to fit my needs." I didn't ask her to explain what needs she meant.

When I came to her door that night, I felt I had dressed inappropriately. She had a black, leather mini-skirt over fishnet stockings, a black lace choker, and knee high boots. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders and accented the cleavage popping out the top of the black peasant top she was wearing. Mentally I had her three different ways before I could say hello.

"Well, are you going to take me out, or are you going to drool all over yourself?" Again, she had a smile on her face that didn't match the tone in her voice. I wondered if that was normal for vampires, to always sound so bored with everything.

"I'm not drooling. Let's go to this 'proper' bar of yours." I offered my arm before I remembered what she said about not being touched. I was going to touch her before this night was out, and I just might lose a limb for it. Watching her walk down the steps in front of me, seeing her ass shake like that, I knew it would be worth it. I wiped my mouth.

We talked a little on the way to Shreveport. She explained that she was moving to Bon Temps in order to do something called "mainstream." She said she'd had enough of her nest mates and was looking for solitude. Pam wanted the Ravenscroft place for the land, not the house, and the ground breaking for her new house was to begin on Monday.

I talked about Jason and his string of women. I told her about my parents death when we were still little and how I had lived with my grandmother, taking care of her until her death a year ago.

"Didn't you find living with her difficult? How were you able to bring home women?"

"Once I hit a certain age, Gran knew she couldn't tell me how to live my life anymore. I know she wasn't proud of either Jason or me, but she let us choose our path."

"Well, it was certainly very gallant of you to take care of your ailing grandmother."

I shrugged at her, not sure how to respond. After a quick pause I went on to tell her about growing up with Sam, who was like a second brother to me. Sam treated me like a kid even to this day. After that we just kind of settled into silence.

We got to Fangtasia and there was a line halfway down the block. "Are you sure you want to wait in this line?" I asked Pam.

"Funny human. None of those creatures waiting for a chance to be told they are pretty enough is vampire. We will not have to wait in line." Pam looked me in the eye with a warning, wrapped her arm around mine, and guided me to the bouncer at the door.

Pam nodded deeply to the man, "Bill. How are you this evening?"

"I am doing well, thank-you Pam. And who is this marvelous creature?" He looked up at me with a look that creeped me out, even if it didn't scare me. Hearing about it from Lafayette was one thing, being hit on another guy, even a vampire guy, was something else entirely.

Oh, well, Southern manners first. "Good evening, I'm Eric Northman."  
"Well aren't you the gentleman." Bill's fangs dropped slightly, and it finally clicked that the fang exposing was an equivalent of whistling at a woman walking down the street.

"Not always."

Pam cleared her throat, a smile spread across her face. "Thank-you William. Maybe we'll see you inside."

Pam used the arm that was wrapped around mine to pull me in through the doors. Pam wasn't the only one wearing black leather in this place. The red and black interior acted as camouflage to all the fangbangers and vampires, who wore pretty much the same outfit as Pam.

With a look at my own outfit I said, "I never thought I would stand out so much just by wearing jeans."

"You are rather like the candle in a dark room." Pam led us to the bar and introduced me to Long Shadow, a Native American vampire with long black hair and dark eyes. "I'll have a Royalty Blended - O positive please and . . ." Pam looked to me.

"A seven and seven for me, thanks." I laid money down for the drinks and we went off to sit in one of the booths in a back corner.

I didn't have to be a telepath to know that everyone in the room had sex on the brain, but it did take several minutes of serious concentration to put up adequate blocks of the disturbing images that the fangbangers were mentally projecting. Sitting next to Pam was a big help; not only was she mentally silent, but she didn't have that need to talk about nothing. If I read her body language right, she seemed to be happy that I wasn't talking either.

I closed my eyes for a moment and counted the blank spots in the room: twelve. I visually located each vampire and half of them shared the same bored look. The other half had looks of forced entertainment. Only one vampire truly looked like he was enjoying himself; Bill. He had come in from the door and was "mingling" with the fangbangers. He kicked one man in the shoulder who had bowed low and then dared to touch Bill. He was positively gleeful over frightening a couple of college freshman girls who had come to the club on a dare. His path of terror led him to the stage where another blonde beauty was sitting on a throne. Seriously a golden throne.

This little bombshell had on a deep blue corset, a tight leather skirt that ended at the knee, fuck-me-heels and fishnet stockings that were both the same color as her top. Her hair was pulled loosely back from her face. Her back was straight, her head was held high, and one eyebrow was arched, she looked like royalty. But, she was one of the bored ones. Her eyes never flickered from the blank spot she was focused on.

When Bill got to her, he dipped his head and whispered something into her ear. She turned and looked at me and simply nodded. The nod was not to me, but in response to whatever Bill had said, and it was the response that Bill was hoping for. I started feeling a little queasy about whatever made Bill happy.

"So, you've a thing for blondes I see." Pam finally spoke and the humor was in both her voice and eyes.

"No, actually concerned as to what could make Bill so happy."

Pam gave a slight snicker, "I could hear just fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"You could hear that from over here!"

Pam simply nodded, her face again bored.

"Well remind me not to speak ill of you."

"It would be wise never to speak ill of any vampire."

"I don't normally speak ill of anyone, I was making a joke."

"Oh, yes, ha ha." Absolutely deadpan.

"Pam, have you always been this damned cheerful?"

"Oh, yes. Indeed, during my human years I was often the life of many a party."

"I can only imagine."

"Here's another drink for you. Don't suppose I could get you to dance, you sexy viking?" Bill just appeared at my elbow.

"Viking?"

"I can just picture how you would look wielding a sword. As I said, very sexy."

"Don't you have some place to be, Bill," said Pam.

"You don't have to be such an uptight bitch, Pam. Times have changed since QV was on the throne," Bill retorted.

"QV?" I looked to Pam for an answer.

"Her royal majesty Queen Victoria," Pam intoned.

"Ah. And how old are you Bill, if that isn't too improper?" I asked Bill.

"Thirty-five." He actually winked at me.

"Good age." I didn't know what else to say, and since Bill had been staring expectantly at me I had felt I needed to say something.

"Is there something else my human companion can help you with, Bill?" Pam asked.

"Isn't it customary to ask who a drink is from when it is bought for you?" Bill asked.

"Sorry. Yes, thank-you for the drink, who is it from?" I asked.

"From Sookie."

I may not have been able to hear their thoughts, but every single silent spot seemed to hum with concentration that was suddenly directed towards me. When I looked around I met ten different sets of eyes. I stopped at the one on the throne and asked, "Is that Sookie?"

Sookie simply nodded her head. I raised my glass to her and that was all. She turned back to her spot and every other vampire resumed their bored looks. What was I supposed to do with that? To be obviously taken note of, by someone who is obviously important, just made me sit there and stare.

"She's the oldest thing in this bar." Pam said after a moment. Bill was no longer with us.

"What was that about?"

"Don't sound so simple. She will be summoning you."

"She can do that? What exactly does that mean?"

Pam huffed quietly and drained the rest of her blood. She leaned slightly back in her chair, she seemed to be measuring me up. "She'll like you. You've caught her interest."

Jason was always the. . . uh, ladies man, man-whore, take your pick . . . but, I've never had problems being able to pick up a woman. Gran tried desperately to raise us with a sense of humility, but hell, I was proud of being able to just smile and seal the deal. But, this situation was a little more than crazy.

"I think I would like you to explain a little further, thanks."

"Honestly Eric, are you a virgin?" The tone of her voice assured me she knew it not to be the case. "The game is won one of two ways, being incredibly sweet or being in charge. Which path do you think she takes?"

"So, she thinks that by flaunting her power she's going to get me in bed?"

"Silly human. She's not going to throw herself at you. You are going to have to work for it. She was showing you that her power allows her to have you whenever she wants you, but she isn't interested."

"I think my head hurts."

"It would have done you good to put forth a little effort in bedding human women. She is interested, but she will not give you any sort of power over her. You will only get her in bed when she is ready for you to join her." She paused. "And when she is done with you, she will kick out of her bed." She jumped up and grabbed my hand. "Now, dance with me."

I drained my second drink and followed Pam onto the dance floor. Oh. My. God. That woman couldn't have moved better if I had dollar bills in my hand. She placed my hands on her hips with a look that warned me not to move them. It seemed Sookie on the throne was not the only blonde into power trips. I can dance, but I was left far behind Pam. She dipped, shook, wrapped herself around me, but when she began to grind against my body, I felt pure lust flood my body. I moved my hand ever so slightly and gently caressed the top of her ass. She looked at me with a fire in her eyes that was absolutely an invitation. My hand went further South and she allowed it to stay there. Without warning she suddenly stopped and spun towards Sookie. She stood there glaring at Sookie, and then, she bowed her head deeply and pulled me off the dance floor.

Without any explanation, Pam was pulling me to the exit. I looked over my shoulder at Sookie. She was staring at the back of Pam's head with fire in her eyes that was absolutely a threat. I had a feeling that those dance moves weren't just for me and that those blondes were definitely engaging in a power war.

* * *

It took me a couple of tries on Chapter Two, but I finally understand the process of adding extra chapters. Thank-you for your comments and your additions of me to your alerts and favorite stories. This is the first time for me doing this, and it really helps to have your support. As always, these lovely characters are the property of Charlaine Harris. Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Pam pushed me up against my p.o.s. sedan, pulled my head down, and kissed me so hard I saw stars. I wrapped my arms around her small body and picked her up, she responded by wrapping her legs around me. She nibbled on my lip with one of her fangs, and I gasped in shock. She only kissed me deeper. She moaned deeply and dug her nails into my back as I played with her fangs with my tongue.

Unfortunately the parking lot of a popular vampire bar is not the best place to get intimate, and after a few far-too-short minutes, a police officer stepped up and reminded us of that fact. I towered over the guy as he pointed a flash light at my neck, being obvious about checking for fang marks. Pam hissed her annoyance at him, but what really got my goat was the thoughts going through his head.

It wasn't that he was just looking for fang marks, he was hoping to find them. He had a nice, new pair of silver handcuffs that he had been dying to try out. He cut his eyes toward Pam and imagined himself having sex with her, while she cried out in pain because of the silver.

I smacked him across the mouth with the back of my hand, "You will have better manners than that."

Pam hissed in shock, and the cop pulled his gun on me. There was just enough time for me to register that Pam had stepped in between me and the gun when a voice rang out, "What exactly is going on in **my** parking lot?"

I looked behind the cop and saw Sookie, head high and hands on hips.

The cop answered without moving his eyes from Pam. He was being very careful not to look her in the eyes. "Ms. Stackhouse, this couple were engaging in some inappropriate conduct. I broke them up and checked his neck for fang marks, as is procedure, as you know ma'am."

"You're right, I do know. Tell me why you have a gun drawn on my friends."  
The cop looked like he wanted to piss himself, and his thoughts went right out the window. "The gentleman hit me ma'am."

"Officer O'Bryant, look at me please." Sookie spoke with power in her voice. Officer O'Bryant stepped back three steps and then lowered his gun and turned to face Sookie. "You will forgot that this happened tonight, you will forget my friends, you will remember only a quiet shift; do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am. It has been a quiet shift. I'll be seeing you around Ms. Stackhouse."

"Pamela, human. Come with me."

I couldn't move at first. I was so shocked at the shift in the cop's brain pattern that I just stood there. Pam grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. It slowly dawned on me that Sookie had just referred to me as human; made me feel real special that did. Pam's fingers intertwined with mine and all my frustration with being relegated to nothing more than my species morphed into desire.

We followed Sookie into her office where she told us to sit. She said, "Explain yourself."

"Eric," I replied.

"What."

"My name is Eric. Eric Northman. And, you are Sookie, if I'm not mistaken?"

Pam's eyes were narrowed at Sookie, as if she expected Sookie to attack me. Sookie merely laughed. "Yes human, I am Sookie. You are Eric. Well done. Now, explain yourself, Eric."

"He was being insulting to Pam. Just because she has fangs doesn't mean I had been bitten."

"No, it means you were going to _be_ bitten. Pam, you know the rules of Fangtasia. This is your only warning. You can go now."

"He is my human. Eric is mine!" Pam stood up quickly and loomed over the desk.

Sookie looked up at Pam and merely raised her eyebrows. I had to admit, that my eyebrows went up too. One kiss, I don't care how hot it is, is not enough for any woman to be trying to lay claim to me.

"You have not marked him," Sookie said. "Yet, you seem to be quite attached. How very interesting." She looked at Pam in a way that made her squirm and then turned to me. "And are you so attached? Are you her human?"

"I'm nobody's pet."

"That's not what I asked."  
"That's what you meant. Does she keep me for her own amusement, feeding from me when ever she wants? No. She has not had my blood."

"Again, that is not what I asked. I would suggest Mr. Northman that if you are going to play with vampires, you best learn the rules. I asked you a very specific question, if you do not understand, I can dumb it down for you."

I'm sure the look on my face said "Bitch" loud enough for me not to. Sookie's eyes narrowed, but then she smiled, cocked her head and merely waited. So I started thinking. Was I "so attached?" Pam was damn good looking, and I had pretty good notion she'd be hot in the sack, but I've been down that lane with a girl name Debbie: a complete fox but was so not worth it. I felt there was something else, something about all this vampire shit, that was eluding me. Oh, well.

"No. I am not hers."

Pam snarled at me, but Bill was suddenly there holding her by the arm. Sookie nodded to Bill, and he pulled her out the door muttering something about preferring petticoats to what Pam was wearing.

"I am glad to hear that you do not belong to her," Sookie said.

"Got something better to offer." Shit.

Sookie dipped her head slightly, pulled her delicious looking mouth into a smirk, and simpered at me. I was suddenly and painfully at full attention. Her grin spread a little, she winked at me, and replied simply, "Maybe."

I actually had to close my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts. I already had some left over frustration from mister pig from earlier and now . . . I wasn't going to be able to look at Sookie for the rest of the night. I was going to make an idiot of myself.

"Have you composed yourself enough to finish our discussion? I'm not done with you yet," She said.

Oh gods, and there it goes again. "Stop speaking in double entendres."

"Oh, good boy. I won't make the mistake of having to think I need to dumb things down for you again." She simpered again, "You'll forgive me won't you? I can make it up to you somehow." This last one was purposefully over the top and it made me laugh. The sexual tension wasn't completely gone, but the atmosphere was certainly lighter.

"Alright, well you have me alone, what can I do for you?" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

Her smile was genuine. "You can tell me why exactly you hit the police officer I pay to pretend to keep the peace. You can tell me why when I tried to glamour you in the club, it did not work."

Shit. The tension was back, and I was no longer excited by it. Nervous energy flowed through me; I had to stand up.

"I already told you why I hit the cop. He deserved more than a bitch slap -"

"Come off it, Eric. I can not picture you any where near an AVL protest march concerning vampire profiling. I want the truth, now." Sitting in that chair made her so much smaller than me. But the look in her eye as she tilted her head to look at me and the power in her voice shrank me. I wasn't scared of this woman, I was absolutely in love with this woman. Pam would have been a hell-cat, but Sookie . . .

"I'm telepathic." Why? Why did I just admit that? "The pig -"  
"Mr. O'Bryant."

"I apologize. Mr. O'Bryant was excited about using his silver handcuffs on Pam while he fucked her up the ass." I hoped being blunt about it would have distracted her, but it didn't seem to even phase Sookie.

"Very well. Now, about the glamouring?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea. Try again, if you want. I don't even know when you tried to in the bar."

"When Bill told you the drink was from me."

"Oh, I guess I felt something then. I thought it was just being stared at by eleven different vampires."

Sookie stared at me for a moment, and sure enough, it was the same feeling I had before. The pressure in my brain was like immense concentration. "Interesting," she said.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" I wasn't sure if she wanted me to pull off my clothes or bark like a dog.

"Yield to me."


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at Sookie for a full minute. Her ice-blue eyes revealed nothing as she stared right back at me. The sexual tension swelled until lust dripped down the walls. We were still locked in each other's gaze when there was a knock of the door. Sookie winked and grinned widely at me, displaying her fangs. _Well damn, even fangs can be sexy._

"Come in, Bill."

"Sookie, Thalia has just broken the arm of one her devotees," Bill winked at me as if this was some inside joke.

"I'm coming," Sookie winked at me as if this was some inside joke. "Mr. Northman, I look forward to seeing you again."

I walked out the door and through the club. There was a gathering around a man who was yelling apologies to the vampire I guessed was Thalia. Thalia was wearing a black tube top and black boy short panties; a shear long sleeve mini dress over top. She had a stiletto heel pressed onto the man's chest, but looked positively bored with the situation. The other vampires were walking through the crowd glamouring the onlookers one by one. The shift in the brain pattern was mesmerizing.

The confused thoughts of the onlookers jumped back and forth between morbid curiosity and worries that the vampires would do more damage. As a vampire took control of a person's mind, the thoughts calmed and then ceased. The brain was silent except for a minor hum, like the sound of electricity; just enough power to let me know it was still functioning. The brain slowly woke up in a state of acceptance. The people looked down, saw the man screaming in physical pain and emotional anguish (he was truly a devotee who had displeased the goddess of his idolatry), and then simply retreated to the dance floor to continue their night out.

One of the vampires began to make her way over to me but stopped suddenly and turned around. My eyes found Sookie staring angrily at the vampire. That sealed it; I was out the door so fast only a vampire would have been able to stop me.

Pam wasn't outside, but she had left a note under my windshield wiper. _Eric, Sookie has instructed me to go home to Bon Temps. I enjoyed our dance. - Pam._

**Our** dance, my ass. I doubted very much she meant the vertical lap dance she had given me. I was more than positive she meant the war of the blondes. Pam would have been fun, but I really don't do clingy. I thought about the conversation with Sookie. Sookie hadn't been surprised about the possessiveness, and she had asked me to yield to her. Wouldn't that make me some possession of Sookie's? I really hoped that not all vampires were that clingy. For one thing, I don't think I could face the ribbing Jason and Sam, or anyone else for that matter, would give me if they heard a woman yell "Eric is mine." The absurdity of the statement made me laugh out loud.

Monday's morning sun had just viciously attacked my sleep and won when the house phone rang. Everyone I knew called my cell, so the only phone was in the kitchen. I stumbled into the kitchen, banged my knee against the dining chair, and dropped the phone before I could bring it to my ear.

"Shit, yes? What?"

"Sorry to wake you, Sunshine," Kevin laughed in my ear. Good guy, except he was one of those pain in the ass morning people. He sobered up quickly, "I'm calling on official business today, Eric. Look, I'm sorry, but Jason was just brought into the station in connection with the murder of Maudette Pickens."

"WHAT!"

"I can't talk to you about it on the phone. He used his one call for a lawyer, because I told him I would call you for him. You better come on down here."

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in front of my brother with his lawyer, Sid Matt Lancaster. I smacked him across the back of the head to get it out of the way.

"Damn, Eric!" Jason shouted.

"Well, how the hell did you manage to get yourself in this fucked-up position, because I know you didn't kill Maudette Pickens?" I asked him.

Sid Matt put his hand on my arm and looked at the seat behind me. I sat down and crossed my arms across my chest. Sid Matt took up the questioning, and I admit he took a better approach.

"Why don't you start by telling me what they are accusing you of and what evidence they have against you," Sid Matt could rain brimstone in the court, but outside he was as soft spoken as a church mouse.

"They told me that I was to be held on the suspicion of the murder of Maudette Pickens," Jason couldn't help himself, he looked up at me with guilt on his face. "They found a video tape of me and Maudette having sex. She was the kind of girl that liked it rough. They found bruise marks on her body, so . . ."

"So, that sounds circumstantial. I'll get more of the details later, right now tell me everything you know about Maudette."

Sid Matt's calm drove me mad. I was still stuck on Jason taping his sexcapades. I didn't care how circumstantial any evidence would be, there was still hard evidence that Jason had done whatever it was he had done to that woman. If the tape had been from over a year, the cops wouldn't have arrested Jason, maybe asked a few personal questions, but that would have been all. But no, that tape was made Thursday night. Maudette on Thursday and Crystal on Friday; Jason really got around the bottom of the barrel.

I grew more and more frustrated at Jason's answers, so I finally stopped Sid Matt and asked for a few minutes alone with my brother. Sid Matt agreed to go talk to the police officers, and as soon as he was out the door, I smacked Jason across the back of the head, again.

"Eric! Fucking shit. You know that damn well hurts."

"It should you stupid shit. You taped yourself beating a woman during sex. Even if nothing ever happened to Maudette, did you really think that that was such a good idea."

"Hell, I didn't know she was taping us. I was already three sheets to the wind when I ran into her at Rene's. She could have told me to dress up like fairy, and I would have done it."

"Do you remember what you did to her?"

"Well, she was rubbing up all over my johnson, right and -"

"I don't want to know the details you stupid shit," I yelled at him. Only Jason could get all kiss-and-tell about an episode of sex with the woman he was accused of murdering.

"Sorry. She had me tie her up and smack her around a bit. She wanted me to use the cat tails on her, but I didn't feel right about that," he looked so proud of himself.

"Good for you and your morals. So, you didn't do anything serious with her, nothing that could have accidently killed her?"

"No, she liked it rough, not freaky."

"Yeah, because cat tails aren't freaky."

"No, they're kinky."

"Stupid shit," this time I loaded the two words with endearment.

"Yeah, I know," Jason hung his head.

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Sid Matt finally came back into the room. Sid Matt looked as proud of himself as if he had won the Nobel.

"You're still going to be held, but I found your defense, Jason."

"That's great Mr. Lancaster. What is it?" Jason asked.

"Fang marks."

"Excuse me?"

"There is a set of fang marks in the thigh of Maudette. She wasn't drained, so that's enough evidence to keep you, but it makes room for doubt."

"Wow. That's great," Jason smiled real big and shook Sid Matt's hand.

"How old are the fang marks?" I wasn't ready to celebrate just yet.

"That's the real beauty of it. They're only a few days old. The coroner says Thursday or Friday," said Sid Matt.

"And do you plan on talking to any of the vampires about this?"

Sid Matt looked uncomfortable for a minute, and sure enough, out of his head came a negative answer. I gave him a look that would have made my grandmother proud.

"Eric, you think that blonde might have had something to do with it?" Jason asked.

For a split second I was shocked that Jason even knew about Sookie, but then I saw Pam's face in his head. "No, well actually I have no idea. I only went out with her the once, and she turned out to be a little of a Cling-on."

"Really?" Jason laughed at me, like I knew he would. "You got something I don't."

"Yeah, about three more inches," Jason's face was tilted five inches to look up at me. He flicked me off.

Sid Matt laughed good naturally, but he was self-conscious about his measurements, and that's something I don't ever like hearing about. So I refocused the conversation.

"I was talking about someone in Shreveport anyway. Pam and I went to Fangtasia out there, and I met someone I can talk to about this," I must have had my jack-ass grin on, because the thoughts in Jason's head turned taunting.

"What's her name?"

Sid Matt, already feeling like the underachiever of the group thought sourly, "Only the Northman brothers could take a girl on a date and meet another girl."

"Who said it was a her?" I laughed at looks on their faces. "I met a couple of vampires; one was a woman named Sookie, the other was a man named Bill. I think Bill and Lafayette would get along well together."

"Sookie, huh. I think I like her already," Jason went for lowest common denominator with her name.

I even shocked myself when I growled slightly at him. Jason widen his eyes, and I could hear him think, "Damn, I do need to meet this one." The tenor of the thought was one of protective curiosity. Like a 27 year old man needed his older brother's approval. I was curious why after being put off by Pam's possessiveness two days ago, and why after only talking with Sookie maybe ten minutes, I was acting like the stereotypical jealous man. I sounded like fodder for one of Arlene's stories. I contemplated telling Arlene at work that afternoon, just to give us something to talk about other than Rene's prowess in bed, again. The silence began to stretch into the realm of uncomfortable, but I still couldn't think of anything to say. Well, not anything that wouldn't have elicited more of Jason's ridicule.

Sid Matt finally spoke up, "Well, Eric, I think it is a good idea to speak to any of your new vampire acquiantances. If we could find the vampire that marked Maudette, we might find more information about Maudette's last days."

I nodded to Sid Matt and then clapped Jason on the shoulder. "I'll go over to Fangtasia when I get off of work tonight. I'm supposed to work the lunch shift, so I can get there by seven. I'll come by tomorrow and tell you what I find out. Mr. Lancaster, would you like me to call you tonight, or would your rather meet here tomorrow?"

"Call me before you come over. I'll let you know if I need to come by while you fill in Jason. I'll need to start looking into cases that have had vampires involved."

Sid Matt kept talking as I waved to Jason and walked out the door. Jason was pretending to listen, and after years of practice with all of his dates he had that deception down to a science, while he was thinking about what could make Sookie so special. He was really hung up on the fact that she was another vampire that had caught my eye; maybe he should check out the vampire section of the female market. I shook my head at my brother's personal ever-lasting quest for the skirt, but I couldn't help imagining the fun it would be trying to chase after Sookie's skirt.


	6. Chapter 6

I left work as soon as Sam took over, earning a strange look from him. I just shrugged my shoulders and grinned like a jack-ass. It didn't matter that I was going to ask for help for my incarcerated brother, nope I was going to see Sookie. Pam had said Sookie was interested but was playing the power card. Interested was interested - it didn't matter in the slightest how I won her; interest meant the game was half-won. But, Pam had also said that Sookie would discard me as soon as her interest had waned. That was the going to be the hard part; keeping her interest as long as I wanted her.

And there in was my larger concern. Why did I want to hold her interest? Vampires by definition were dangerous; even with her small size, Sookie was far stronger then me. Sookie would live forever, and I doubted, without having the possibility of earning a fortune from me when I died, she would be the May to my December. But, I wasn't looking that far ahead, I just wanted her for as long as I could have her. Which was certainly a first. Jason and I were alike in that regard. We followed that line from the old Nada Surf song, "two week limit on going steady."

I pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot and saw the closed sign, but there were cars in the back lot. I walked to the employee entrance that Sookie had used on Saturday night. Bill answered the door and looked happy to see me. His eyes widened and his fangs popped out, but he didn't let me in.

"I'm sorry Viking," apparently this was going to be his pet name for me (better than human), "we are closed on Monday nights. But, if you are so impatient, I'm sure I can make time for you."

"Next time I come here, I'm bringing a shield by the name of Lafayette," I told Bill.

"You would ward off my affections by bringing me a distraction. You are too delicious. I hope we get to keep you around a while longer," Bill held out his hand, which I took with as many good graces as possible.

"I actually am here on business, Bill."

"Oh, well often business and pleasure can be intertwined. Sookie will be so pleased. Wait here in her office, she will come for you in a moment," Bill opened the door for me and then disappeared down the hall.

I sat down on the leather couch, which was still new by the smell of it. I was briefly disturbed by the idea of why she would need a new couch, but then I remembered Sam had just redecorated his office too. I was ashamed of myself for thinking badly of the people I was about to ask for help. Of course, I quickly laughed at my shame, it was like feeling sorry for misjudging the mafia: except these folks were far worse. I used only my eyes to look around her office. There were books on history, languages, different world cultures, science, philosophy, art, architecture, and various literary works whose titles were too faded for me to read from the couch. There were several artifacts that had been collected over the centuries placed along the cabinets, book shelves, and walls. Looking at everything placed just so made me wonder what she was really like at home. The entire room screamed public image. I didn't doubt for a moment that she had read every book or that she had actually owned every knick-knack in the room, but the room just seemed off.

She walked in the room quietly and simply leaned against her desk in front of me. Oh. My. Fucking. God. She looked good enough to eat - and, yes, I do mean that in every sense of the word. She had that sleepy-just-rolled-out-of-bed-sexy look going on. She looked like she had rolled out of bed said fuck you to the hair brush and just pulled up her hair into a bun. It was every which way chaotic and a few stray wisps had broken free, framing her face and making her look angelic. She had on an indigo a-shirt, matching lounging pants, and flip-flops. This was probably the sexiest outfit I would ever see her in, unless I could get her into one of my t-shirts; it would probably hang like a dress on her. I had to concentrate very hard on a spot on the wall for a few moments.

"Mr. Northman, this is not how the game is played. The thrill is in the hunt, if you throw your scent in too heavily, I'll catch you and the game will be over," she said.

I had to pinch myself to focus, "While it is a pleasure to see you, I'm here on business. I need your help."

Sookie straightened her back, and the smile was gone from her face. "I told you when you were here last; if you're going to play with vampires, you better know the rules. Do you understand what it will mean if I grant you a favor?"

"You'll call in a favor," I said.

Sookie smirked at me, "Indeed Mr. Northman, indeed I will. The favor will be of my choosing. There are no freebies - you can't offer your assistance and be cleared of your debt. If you don't like what I ask you to do, I'll exact payment," her eyes flashed as she talked. "Do you understand the rules?"

"To which game?" I asked.

"Both," she smiled.

"You don't want me to throw myself at you, sexually speaking. And, I'll owe you a favor that could be a pretty undesirable job."

"Good. Tell me about your delimma."

I pulled Maudette's picture from my back pocket and handed it to Sookie. I explained about Jason, Maudette, and the vampire marks. Sookie laughed silently and then called out for Bill.

"Neither Jason nor I think a vampire killed Maudette, but we thought maybe someone could tell us more about her last few days. It might help find evidence to free Jason."

"The woman came in her on Thursday," she handed Bill the picture, "and offered herself to me. I found her pathetic and not worthy of my attention. She sat at the bar, Long Shadow may have spoken with her.

"I certainly didn't feed from that trash," said Bill. I gave him a look of shock, I didn't think that he considered drinking from women at all; from the way I heard it, blood and sex went hand in hand. "I don't discriminate based on the sex of the individual, but on the beauty. This . . . Maudette . . . was vile." He said Maudette's name like I would say prostate exam.

"Look, I went to high school with her. Have some respect for the finally dead," I grouched. I was upset that I had been thinking badly about her, too. Gran didn't raise Jason and me that way. We were only supposed to quietly shake our heads and look down to the ground when someone mentioned a dearly departed. I never knew why, but that's what everyone did.

Sookie smiled at me, "Maxwell." She waited until an African American man in a business suit came into the room. "Go to the morgue in Bon Temps. Look over this woman for me. Report back every small detail. Now, I have something you can do for me. Come, Mr. Northman."

I followed Sookie and Bill out to the main area of the bar to find a human man sweating all over the place under the watchful eye of the bartender.

"Eric, Long Shadow, Bill and I are co-owners of this bar. It has come to our attention that someone has stolen over sixty-thousand dollars from the bar." She placed her hands on the man's shoulders. "This is Bruce, our accountant. He brought us the information today, but it appears the money has been missing for several months. Each of us," she nodded to her fellow vampires, "have tried to glamour him with no success. I'd like you to listen to him and tell me if he knows where the money is." She smiled at me, but there was nothing friendly about her smile.

I sat down in front of Bruce but looked up at Sookie, "Will this put us even?"

"It depends on what we can discover tonight. If we can find nothing on Maudette, we will have to put forth more effort, requiring more work, and which would in turn require more work from you."

"Look, I know y'all are vampires and don't bat an eye at killing someone, but I can not on good conscious hand over someone to you that you will kill. Let the police handle it, and I'll do this for you whenever you want. My services for free."

Sookie narrowed her eyes at me, and I saw a light flash in her eyes that sent a fire running down my body. "You remember what I said in the office. Helping us of your own accord does not cancel the debt."

"I remember. I will still repay the favor."

"Done. The police will handle the humans, you will work whenever I require your services. Now ask him."

"Bruce." The man looked at me. "I need to know if you took their money."

Bruce swore up and down, sobbing between each word, that he had no idea the money was missing until right before he called Sookie. He checked all the books, found the mistake, and informed Sookie. His thoughts were all over the place: he worried about being killed, he worried about his family being killed, he worried about what would happen to his family if he were killed, he counted and recounted the money in his head. He seemed to know the entry for every day up until the time the money went missing.

I asked him about the entry for the missing money, and his mind went blank - that same quiet hum that the glamoured humans had on Saturday night. I turned to Sookie and shook my head, "He didn't take it. He's been glamoured."

There was a tense moment and then Long Shadow was suddenly grabbing me. I threw my arms up, and his fangs grazed my arm. Before he could reach my neck, he froze above me. His eyes glazed over, some blood fell from his mouth, and he fell on top of me, a stake sticking out of his back. Sookie was standing over us with a look that would have scared the Devil himself. I pushed Long Shadow's flaking body off of me onto the ground. I had long scratches down my arm from his fangs, and I had some of his blood on my face and shirt.

I went to thank Sookie, but her eyes had taken on a lusty look that made my blood run cold.

"Eric, you have blood on you," she stated the absolutely obvious.

"Yes," I didn't know what to say.

Bill moved slightly towards me, his eyes also filled with the blood desire. I stepped back away from Bill, but that brought me closer to Sookie. I had no chance against one of them, let alone both of them. Bill took another step and came level with Sookie. Sookie uttered a growl of warning, and Bill shook himself. He straightened up, nodded his head, and left quickly. Sookie stepped up and pressed her body hard against mine.

She brought her hands up to my face and pulled me down towards her. She ran her tongue along the side of my face, stopping only at the spots of blood that were thicker. She turned my head and slowly lapped the blood from that side as well. She dragged her tongue down the tip of my nose and then kissed me full on the mouth. Her fingers crushed into my hair, while her cool tongue traced my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and I felt the nip of her fangs on my bottom lip.

I placed my hands on her hips and traced the curves they made. I dropped one hand down along her thigh and pulled it up. She responded by lifting both legs and wrapping them around my waist. My hands cupped her ass and squeezed causing her to groan into my mouth. She pulled back and holding my eyes pulled my injured arm to her mouth. I nodded. She licked the wound and then closed her lips around the fang marks and sucked without using her own fangs. I kissed along the line of her jaw down into her neck. I gently ran my tongue back up to her ear. I sucked on her earlobe while she licked my arm lazily. She pulled her head back, smiled, kissed me lightly on the nose, and then disengaged herself from my arms. She began to walk towards her office, but stopped, looked over her shoulder, and called out to me.

"I do so look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Northman."

Damn that controlling, succubus bitch straight to hell, she had won the round.

* * *

**ericsookieforever hoped for a better evening betwixt our favorite lovers than at their last meeting. I hadn't planned on the last part [but who am I to deny such a wonderful hope], so if you like it that's who you have to thank. [if you don't I'll take blame :)] As always - these characters belong to the fabulous Charlaine Harris. And thank-you to all those who have reviewed, you bring a great big smile to my face. Happy Reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"I do so look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Northman."_

_Damn that controlling, succubus bitch straight to hell, she had won the round.

* * *

_

The next night, while I was mixing drinks, I was stuck on what to do for Jason. I had called Sid Matt and told him that Sookie had sent someone to look at the body, but I didn't know anything yet. Sid Matt laughed sadly stating it would be too good to be true if all the answers were just handed over in a day. It didn't make me feel any better though. It was already ten o'clock, and I was getting antsy over not hearing from someone about Maudette. I wasn't deluding myself, hoping to see Sookie. Jason's the only family I had left, and by God, I was going to do my best to look out for the idiot.

I heard Arlene's sharp gasp at the same time I felt four blank spaces enter the bar. Arlene went to the back to get Sam. Pam was walking sulkily into the bar followed by some of the scariest types of vampires imaginable. All had their fangs bared and they each had a human draped across their arms with multiple visible fang marks. They sat in Holly's station, and she all but ran behind the bar.

"Please?" Holly was thinking about her young son. She was also thinking that if she needed to use any magic it wouldn't be strong enough to help.

"Of course," I placed a chaste kiss on top of her head and headed over to the table. "Alright y'all, we carry True Blood and Life Source. What's your poison?"

"We have what we need," said the man with slicked back hair and a hideous madras shirt. His male companion thought the name "Malcolm".

"Sorry. Laws of the State, you may not drink from your dates while on this property. And you can not just sit here without ordering something. Pam, what can I get for you?" I deliberately ignored the other three vampires hoping to defuse the situation by pretending everything was alright.

"AB True Blood, please." She smiled brightly at me, but as her eyes dropped so did her smile. She saw the pink lines left over from Long Shadow's teeth. "What happened to your arm, Eric?" She picked up my arm and inhaled deeply, and with bitterness in her voice asked, "How is the Sheriff?"

I had no idea what she meant by "the Sheriff," so I decided to answer the first question. "I had a run in with Long Shadow. It's not a big deal. Over with now. Have you three decided what kind of blood you want?" I faced the man with the bald head and the heroine and V addict on his arm. He grinned up at me and bit into his "date's" neck, she moaned "Liam."

"I am telling you to leave. Y'all can stay, but you," I nodded to Liam, "you got to go."

"And what do you think you're going to do about it blood sack?" asked the female African American who could have been a model if she wasn't such a damn scary bitch.

"He'll escort you out, with about thirty of us helping him," Sam had walked up behind me.

The female stood up and leaned her body against Sam's, "I don't think you could resist me, shifter." She licked the side of his face quickly and laughed at his obvious disgust.

"Sit down, Diane," Pam sounded bored, but she had a worried look on her face.

"You have left our nest, Pam. You would do well to remember that I have the controlling voice," Malcolm said.

"I'm sorry, Malcom."

"Get her her True Blood. When she is finished, we will leave. But not before that; no matter how many of you there are."

"There needs to be just one," Sookie was suddenly holding the one called Malcom by the back of his neck.

I looked down in shock at seeing Sookie. She looked up at me and gave the quickest of winks. The other vampires with Pam stood up and snarled. Sookie gave us a look, and me and Sam quickly got out of the way. Still holding onto to his neck, she lifted Malcolm and threw him across the room. Bill, who seemed to follow Sookie everywhere, grabbed Diane and held her arms behind her back. Sookie grabbed Liam by his throat and forced him onto his knees. Malcolm seemed to think Sookie was unable to defend herself because he rushed her. Then Liam was suddenly on the floor, her foot on his chest, a wooden stiletto heel threatening to push into his heart, and she had Malcolm by the throat. Her fingers squeezed so hard that blood was forming around her fingernails.

"I am the authority of this area. You not only insulted me by not coming to meet with me as you should have, but have endangered my way of life by being openly defiant to human law and by being openly hostile to humans." She pulled Malcolm's face down to her own. "You and yours will leave my area, you have one hour. If I find that any of you have come back to my area that hour shall be your last." She forced him to his knees and leaned down over top of him. "If you try to retaliate on any human, I will rip your lifeless heart out of your chest with my bare hands. Leave."

Malcolm nodded and grabbed the hand of his boy toy. The other vampires also grabbed their "dates" and left. Pam was still sitting in the booth looking up at Sookie with fear in her eyes. Sookie looked down at Pam, smiled softly, and put two hands on each side of Pam's.

"May we use your office, shifter?" Sookie asked Sam without taking her eyes from Pam.

"Yeah, I guess." He lowered his voice, "Please stop calling me that."

Sookie's gaze shifted to Sam, "Are you ashamed? Do your friends not know about you?"

"I am not ashamed, and yes some do," he rolled his eyes to me, "but the whole town does not need to know."

"I apologize. Sam, may I use your office?"

"Yes, sheriff."

Sookie nodded. Pam stood up and walked in front of Bill, who walked in front of Sookie, who grabbed my arm and towed me along with them. I finally looked around at the people in the bar. There were looks of shock, anger, or fear. I didn't dare let down my shields. I tried to put off the impression that I was going with Sookie into Sam's office, rather than be taken into Sam's office by Sookie.

Inside Sam's office Pam was on her knees, Bill was standing behind her, hands on each of her shoulders. Sookie pointed to the chair opposite the desk as an invitation to me to sit. Sookie placed her hands once again on either side of Pam's face and looked for a long moment into Pam's eyes, then leaned down and kissed the top of Pam's hair. Then suddenly Sookie's face hardened, and she twisted sharply, breaking Pam's neck. Bill quietly laid Pam out on the office floor and then stood against the wall.

Sookie leaned against the top of Sam's desk and looked down at me. She waited.

"Why did you do that? Is she dead?" I freaked out just a little about watching someone (a someone who I was very attracted to) kill another person (a person who I had been slightly interested in).

"I did that because she brought danger to my area. I did that because she brought danger to someone who I am protecting. I did that because I am in charge, and she needs to remember not throw hissy fits. And of course she's dead, but not finally. She has yet to go to her maker. See." She pointed down at Pam's body.

Pam's fingers twitched and then I heard a crack as her vertebrae snapped back in place and she sat up with a gasp of pain. She looked up with cold shame in her eyes. Pam raised herself to her knees.

"I am sorry Sheriff," Pam looked down as she apologized.

"Do you remember your place now, Pamela?"

Pam merely nodded.

"If you disobey me again, I'll send you to the Queen to be punished."

Pam's face froze with her eyes locked on me. She blinked and her face melted. She said, "It doesn't matter anymore. I've failed. I'll tell him everything now. I was sent here by the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann, in order to win your affections and present you to her court. I declared you mine too quickly, and I lost your interest." With a glance toward Sookie's smug smile, she added, "And, I don't think I'll be able to win it back." My mind created a mental image (depraved fantasy, whatever) of Sookie and Pam mud wrestling with me as the prize. "To be honest, while I'm sure you would have provided good sport, I really was not willing to play the game as I needed to." She held out her hand, "I concede defeat; good game?"

I shook her hand, "Good game."

Pam turned her head back towards Sookie. "Sheriff, you have my fealty."

Sookie stepped away from Sam's desk and stood over Pam. Sookie placed her hands once again on either side of Pam's face and looked for a long moment into Pam's eyes, then leaned down and kissed the top of Pam's hair. Sookie stepped back and leaned onto Sam's desk, while Pam stood and leaned against the wall next to Bill, who quickly winked at her.

"Eric, do you have anything to say to Pam before we begin?" Sookie asked.

"Um, well, I forgive you." What the hell was I supposed to say? "Don't ever do it again. Why would the queen want me in her court? How does she even know about me? You know, all those other nice little questions?" I asked all three of the vampires, not really caring who answered me.

"The Queen has many human pets; her current favorite happens to be your cousin Hadley. Hadley was trying to ensure that she stayed Sophie-Ann's favorite by telling her about you." Pam looked at me to let me know exactly what Hadley had been talking about.

"Pamela, don't be coy. We know of Eric's telepathy." Sookie made a gesture for Pam to get a move on to the end.

"Sophie-Ann saw right away that having a human that could read the minds of the humans and-or weres she had employ for daytime would be extremely beneficial. Not to mention anytime a vampire brought in a human companion, you would know secrets that might not other wise come up, even under the influence of being glamoured."

Well, I had found that last bit out first hand just recently. Why wouldn't the queen just come by and ask me to work for her? That would have saved a lot of trouble I'm sure.

Pam continued, "Sophie-Ann knew I wanted out of Malcolm's nest, and I am sorry about that little stunt earlier, so she sent me here on this job. If I could bring you to court, I would be allowed to live in peace for the next hundred years. She gave her word no more vampire politics or wars or any of that other crap. So, I took the job and deliberately got myself attacked by those awful people. I believe I will drain them went they get out of prison. I might have to wait a little longer for Mack. I had tried to play the damsel in distress, which seemed to work. Of course, I was an idiot to flaunt you in front of Sookie before I was sure I had completely won. " Pam shrugged her shoulders and then froze. I guessed that was the end of her spiel.

I turned back Sookie and made the same gesture to her as she had to Pam. Sookie narrowed her eyes, but then smiled widely at me.

"Mr. Northman, my associate Maxwell has informed me that your brother's smell was still on the body, but she had showered since he touched her last. Which most definitely clears his name as the killer. The vampire teeth marks did belong to a male, and an old one: his smell had faded but was still very strong. Maxwell tells me that he believes Jason was with Maudette on Thursday and then with the vampire on Friday. We know that the vampire she was with on Friday didn't kill her for three reasons. One, vampires, not even "moral,"" she snorted with contempt over the word, "ones will leave fresh blood behind. Two, Maudette showered after him as well. There are several different smells, and this is where the hard part really kicks in, they all come from males. Since every police officer and the coroner in this town is male, the smells have all mixed together. All we can do now, is track down the source of each smell and rule them out one by one. It's just too bad the blood wasn't viable. If we could have gotten a blood memory, this process could have been passed over."

"What exactly is a blood memory?" Who wouldn't ask that question?

"Learning the rules?" She asked coyly. "Your blood allows access to your memories. While you are alive, I could collect every memory you ever possessed, if I chose to. At the moment someone dies, the mind focuses very hard on fighting, and so the blood memory would center most clearly on the point of that person's death. In Maudette's case we could have seen her killer. However, once the blood has cooled, and it does so very quickly," she said this in a voice that indicated that she was very put out by that fact, "the memory fades. So that leaves us with having to track down every human who touched her since Friday. Which brings me back to point three. The smell of sunshine still lingered on her skin. She was killed during the day. The police will know this, so your brother better have a rock steady alibi for the cops."

I must have looked a little sick, because her eyes flashed up towards Pam and Bill, and they left silently. Sookie leaned down and took my hands in hers. Her small thumb traced circles on the back of my hand. Despite everything I had felt before in her presence: fear, frustration, unadulterated lust; I suddenly felt that she was truly comforting me. She was offering me nothing more than an non-judgmental, sympathetic ear. I looked up into her soft, blue eyes and felt for the first time that I could have something more than a physical relationship with a woman, this woman who was so much more than a woman. I couldn't believe I was so far gone for her.

"What's the matter, Eric?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"They have evidence against him. It's circumstantial, but in this backwards town it could very well be enough. Maudette had a hidden video camera, which she used to record Jason having rough sex with her. He had tied her up and smacked her around a little."

Sookie squeezed my hands once before she let them go, and the supportive moment was gone, only to be replaced with high levels of lust. She scooted fully onto Sam's desk and "casually" placed the toe of her spiked heel on the space in between my knees. Only minutes ago that leg was supported by a deadly weapon, now her bare leg underneath a knee length skirt was an invitation. I mentally sat on my hands and bit my tongue. I remembered all too well last night, and I wasn't having that again.

"As you said that is circumstantial. I never understood the need to shy away from the flesh. We, at Fangtasia, will be producing a calender. Two, actually; one for the men," she winked, "and one for the women. I'll of course be January. Bill is July in the women's calendar. Something patriotic stayed with him in his turning. He'll be covered by strategically placed sparklers. I'm only slighted covered with a fur robe."

I took the briefest of seconds to enjoy that mental image, although my pants felt the strain for much longer, before I spoke in a clincial voice, "It's probably best that the men are covered. Women don't like to see all the package. Well, that's not really true, but they won't admit it. Go to a porn shop sometime - it's like an un-written rule one woman at a time. Or two, but then they're usually giggling."

"You've known the wrong kind of women, Mr. Northman, if they can't admit to enjoying the sight of a sexually appealing man. Visual stimulation is just as important as physical stimulation. The most tragic event in history was the advent of shame."

"No, I think when women discovered visual stimulation could be used as a trap for men was the most tragic event. Women who promise something with their looks," and here I did lightly run my fingers up the calf of Sookie's leg, "and then pull back from the physical stimulation," my fingers curved underneath her thigh, "are the wrong kinds of women."

Sookie's eyes were bright with excitement. "Are you suggesting that I am the wrong kind of woman?" She gave a smile that exposed her fangs.

I reached up with my free hand (the other still tracing up and down her thigh) and cupped her face with my hand. I pulled my thumb across her bottom lip and then against her fangs. She closed her eyes and shuddered slightly. I stood up in front of her, wrapped her leg around my own legs, and pushed my one hand further up the back of her skirt, my fingers brushed along the side of her ass, which was not covered with panties; I had an image of her ass in a tiny red thong. I leaned over and traced her bottom lip with my tongue, and then traced one fang and then the other. She shuddered even more violently and moaned slightly into my mouth.

I gently pulled back, walked toward the door, opened it, looked right into her eyes and said, "I am suggesting that I am the wrong kind of man."

With a wink, I left a sexually frustrated vampire sitting on Sam's desk.


	8. Chapter 8

By the next evening I was still feeling pretty damn good about myself. I had won a round in the cat and mouse game between Sookie and myself. I had left her sitting on that desk with a look of frustration on her face. I had seen the looks of shock on Pam and Bill's faces when I behind the bar and simply picked up a mug and filled it from the tap. I had also seen the look of delight appear on their faces when Sookie walked out into the bar. Sookie had snapped at them, Pam still under second graces looked down, but Bill winked at me and laughed out loud.

Bill looked like he couldn't help himself; just before he walked out the door he turned back towards me and shouted out, "Good game indeed, human."

I had found out some reassuring tidbits that confirmed Jason's innocence, and according to Sid Matt when I talked to him that afternon, evidence discovered by vampires had been allowed in some cases. I talked to my friend, John Quinn, and found out he was getting married. He had been a good friend since we were in high school and he had helped me through a lot of things when I couldn't go to Jason or Sam. I was happy for him. We decided to go out for the evening and celebrate the demise of his bachelorhood properly.

We had to wait until nightfall because his new fiance was a witch, no seriously, she had a spell book and everything. Amelia was going to meet with her coven mistress Octavia to boil some weird potion under the light of the moon. Amelia would be busy until almost dawn.

We decided to go to Hooligan's; a strip club in Shreveport. Wednesday nights were always big with the ladies, because that was the night for the all male review, and Claude, the owner, was the headliner. Tuesday nights were the best nights to go for the guys, because that's when Claude's sexy twin sister Claudine danced. Jason often referred to her a big petit four.

Quinn showed up my door at nine o'clock on the dot. "Come on, man. This will probably be the last time I'll be able to get away with this."

I laughed at his eagerness, "Aren't marriages supposed to be about trust and commitment?"

"Yeah, and all that jazz, right. I'm committed to the girl. And I'll tell her, but I'd rather catch hell about it after than feel guilty about it before."

"Oh, well as long as your priorities are in the right place."

"Says the brother whose going out to a strip club while his brother is sitting in jail for a crime he didn't commit."

"I did my part to show my support. I went to some vampires to see if they could play detective for me." Quinn's purple eyes got really big. "Besides, that's what you get for scraping the bottom of the barrel. He should slow his ass down and keep a decent woman around longer than one night."

"How long have you kept a woman around?"

"Two weeks. But I take my time between go arounds," I said it without any emotion, because it was nothing but straight fact.

"Oh, well okay then." Quinn got really a really serious look on his face. "Amelia knows quite a bit about vampires, she's worked for Queen Sophie-Ann, asking them for a favor is kind of dangerous. You know what you're getting yourself into, man?"

"Aw, Quinn. That's kind of sweet. I didn't know you cared."

"Shut up, you stupid shit. I'm serious. Amelia has seen some really freaky stuff at that palace in New Orleans. And don't think I haven't seen my fair of weird with them at some of those functions that I cater."

"I've already gotten myself in favor debt; there's nothing more that I can do about it now. Seriously, are you going to lecture me all night like some old nag, or are we going to watch some ass. Claudine goes on at midnight."

I was walking to the door when I had to stop. Someone had been outside my door. I hadn't really noticed, because it was a blank spot. I thought about it for a minute and couldn't decide when the blank spot had arrived, but it was definitely gone now. Quinn looked at me kind of funny, but I just shook my head and went out to the car. Whoever it was would either have me or not. Since we made it safely to the club fifty minutes later, I could safely assume it was "not".

Quinn and I got our drinks and found a table not too far from the main stage, but safely away from some of the bigger perverts. The strip clubs were always hard on me, with all the mental images flying around, it was enough to cure me of my sex drive. But, Claudine was a hell of a dancer, so I just pushed harder at my shields, swallowed back the occasional bile derived from the images that made it through, and focused on seeing "The Faery Queen."

Midnight rolled around, and our pockets were already a little lighter than they needed to be. Damn that "Amber" and "Rosalind". Claude came up to announce the rules. Claudine had a severe allergy to citrus and so anyone who had touched anything citrusy that day was not allowed to tip in cash; put in on the bill. Claudine never had to worry about someone not tipping. But Claude didn't stop there, oh no, he announced that Claudine would have someone join her on stage; so everyone was expected to tip double. Claude wasn't kidding and anyone who was a regular knew it. Not that I'm a regular regular, I go just enough to know who the really good dancers are.

Claudine chose her stage name because she dressed like a fairy. She would wear gossamer wings and a gossamer gown the untied in strategic places. Tonight the color scheme was red and orange. Red is by far the sexiest color on a woman, and Claudine wore it well. Behind Claudine was a woman holding an enormous red feathered fan in front of her one behind her; the fan was held at thigh level but stretched above the woman's head. Both women wore red heels and red fish-net stockings. Claudine was wearing a two piece set - the red and orange layered skirt framed her gorgeous ass but still swung freely teasing the crowd at every jerk. Her mid-drift was exposed, it was like peek at a Christmas present. Her matching top hung off of one shoulder, but the one arm that was covered had a tie on the shoulder.

Claudine danced first, while the mystery woman in the back swayed and twisted to the music, and moved the fans so that the audience could only catch glimpses of her body or her blonde curls. It was infuriating.

Claudine's dance was fucking phenomenal. She let her skirt fall to reveal orange spandex boy shorts. She flirted with the pole without going all the way on the spins. Her body moved with a fluidity that would have made water jealous.

The music faded into something that was hypnotic and erotic, but I couldn't tell you anything more than that because the mystery woman finally revealed herself.

Sookie!

I sat straight up in my chair causing the table to shake. Quinn looked over at me with a grin on his face.

"Lighten up, haven't you ever seen a stripper before."

I snarled at him, "That's not a stripper." Sookie's eyes met my own and she smiled seductively. Oh, that cold, cold-hearted bitch. I was going to regret last night.

"What -"

"Shut-up Quinn." I wanted to enjoy my punishment. I sat back, propped my feet up on the table, and watched Sookie dance.

And by God she danced. Sookie threw away the fans and revealed tight red boy cut shorts that connected to her stockings with garters and a red peasant top that laced together up the front. Sookie's ample breasts strained at the tie enclosure.

Sookie and Claudine shared the same pole, swirling around it and around each other. The women, because there was no way to call those two girls, took turns being higher up on the pole, swinging on opposite sides simultaneously: they did figure fours, bridges, and horizontal splits. They took turns owning the pole while the other danced her dance of seduction. Claudine ended naked, as always, but for the first time, my eyes were somewhere else. Sookie was doing a solo plank when she used her free hand to unlace her peasant top. She freed one arm and as she transitioned to her next move freed her other arm. With perfect aim, her top landed on our table. Underneath her top she had a flame red bra. Forget the madonna/whore complex she was both the angel and the demon.

The dance ended and the place erupted in applause, whistling, howling, and other staple derogatory caterwauling. Claudine gave Sookie a long kiss that elicited more excitement before sashaying her fine ass off the stage. Sookie however, walked down the stage to me and straddled my lap.

"Mr. Northman," her voice dripped sex like honey.

"Sookie," I barely breathed her name.

"Do you still take me to be the wrong kind of woman?" I could only shake my head no. "And, are you willing to give up being the wrong kind of man?" I could only my nod yes. "Then I believe I made my point."

"Actually, I believe I made **my** point," I said. A very large, painfully needy point.

"Either way, the point is mine," as she said this she deliberately pressed her lap down onto my point, grabbed her shirt and walked away.

"Woman, I will have you."

She threw a look over her shoulder, winked, and said, "Not before I have you."

Quinn's laughter finally reached my brain. "That one has you beat, boy."

"Who wouldn't want to be?" I was still staring at her retreat ass.

"So, who is she? Why haven't you mentioned that you are on first name basis with strippers?"

"I told you, she wasn't a stripper. She's the vampire that I am in debt, too."

Quinn's laughter died on his face and it was his turn to sit up straight and knock the table off balance. "Fuck off! That," and here he pointed, "broad was a vampire? And you are trying to play that? What the hell is wrong with you; do you have a death wish?"

"Quinn, before you knew she was vampire, you watched her dance. Can you honestly say, you weren't having a few fantasies?"

"No, I can't. But, and we're putting aside the fact that I have a woman at home, as soon as I found out she wasn't a breather, I'd get the fuck out of dodge. There's more to life than a great rack and a fine ass, and I'd like to live long enough to see it all."

I shook my head. "I'm not interested in Sookie just because of her body."

Quinn gave me a skeptical look, but it froze on his face as I heard the words, "Well, that is definitely a point in your favor."

Sookie was clothed in a cranberry red long sleeved shirt, jeans, and black flip flops. Her still curly hair was simply pulled up in a sloppy pony tail. She sat down in an empty seat with a bottle of Royalty Blended in her one hand and dollar bills in the other.

"Are those your tips?" I asked with a smile.

"No, they're for the other dancers." The girls that followed Claudine were the ones that were on their way up the dance chain. Unfortunately for them, no one could follow Claudine. Well, I might have said that before I had seen Sookie dance.

"Well, good cause you earned much more than that."

"I gave all but this to Claudine. Claudine doesn't exactly like to share the stage, she was duly compensated." Sookie leaned over, wrapped her arm around my shoulder, played with my hair, and placed her lips to my ear, "You, my human toy, are being rude." She flicked my earlobe with the tip of her tongue and pulled away. She took a long pull from her blood, while I took a long moment to compose myself.

If Quinn wasn't so creeped out by Sookie being a vampire, he would have been laughing himself stupid. Hell, I would have laughed at myself if I wasn't trying remind myself it was considered a jailable offense for fucking a woman in public.

"Quinn, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is my good friend John Quinn, but he goes by his surname."

"Yes, I've heard of you, Quinn. You made quite an impression a few years ago on the fighting circuit. I had heard you retired, that is such a shame. I would have loved to see you fight," Sookie said.

I've seen Quinn fight, it's scary as shit. Quinn and Sam share some of the same nightly activities, but Quinn is pure Tiger. Sam would sometimes take that form and they would have a good natured sparring. Sam always wound up with a cast on one of his limbs. Quinn made a lot, I mean A LOT, of money fighting for the vampires' enjoyment. When he met Amelia he gave it up and went to work for a catering company that specialized in customers with "special needs."

"I met someone worth giving it all up for. I just got engaged."

"Really, anyone I've met." Sookie was either a good actress or genuinely interested; hard to tell with a vampire.

"Amelia Broadway."

"Oh, the Queen's Resident Witch. How delightful. No wonder you don't like me." Her face had a huge smile, but her tone of voice was matter of fact.

"I never said that." Quinn started sweating and he stuttered a little.

Sookie smirked, "Not specifically, you're correct. You should relax, I was only stating a simple fact. I don't really care if you like me or not. I don't plan on having you for dinner. That's his job." She threw her head in my direction, but made a point not to look at me. A flash of heat ran down my body and caused my already tired pants to feel yet another strain. Oh, I hate her so much.

Quinn decided it was time to go home. He made his apologies and tried to excuse himself to call a cab, but Sookie was too quick for him. She pulled me into a standing position, pressed her body hard against mine, and stuck her hand into my pocket. She pressed herself against the bulge in my pants under the guise of needing leverage to pull my keys out of my pocket. She pushed me back down into the chair and tossed the keys to Quinn.

"Don't worry Quinn, I'll have him home before dawn."


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie sat her fine ass in my lap and leaned back against my chest. She took a long pull from her bottled blood and looked up at a dazed Quinn.

"Would you rather stay and keep us company?" She truly sounded as if she was allowing him to stay with us.

"No," he practically shouted the word. He cleared his throat, "Um, no thank-you. Eric, I guess I'll leave your keys in the normal spot?"

I had to replay his question in my head. Sookie had decided it was time to massage my upper thigh. She was going to have to stop or I'd either fuck her right there or implode. She allowed, because let's face it I'm not as strong as the weakest vampire, to pick her up off of my lap and place her in the chair beside me. Her evil smirk became even more evil when I pulled that chair as close to me as possible.

"Yeah, Quinn. That's fine." I saw the look on his face and laughed at him. "Hey Dad, why don't I text you when I get home to let you know I made it through the night?"

Quinn eyed Sookie and steeled himself to say something stupid (or brave, depends on how you look at it).

"Look Sookie, I've heard of you. I've heard some of the twisted shit you do to the people who you think have crossed you. You vampires are a bunch of twisted fucks, and if Amelia didn't work for Queen Sophie-Ann, I'd make sure to stay away from the lot of you. I put up a pretty damn good fight against vampires, and if I have to protect my friend, I will." He allowed a slight alteration in his face that would have scared me if I hadn't seen it before.

Sookie looked up at him with an air of observing something interesting. "You are a good friend to have, Quinn. Your wife is protected by the Queen, your friend is protected by me. But, you would do best not to threaten me ever again. I don't respond well to threats. Your reputation is the only thing keeping you in good graces. Don't waste your bravery on something stupid. If I want something, I'll have it. Now leave us."

"I'll walk him out. You. Stay. Good vampire." I was relieved to see her mouth turn up at the corner. She made a show of getting comfortable.

Once out at the car I said to Quinn, "Look, I know we never talked about your time in the cages, but if the vampires are so fucked up, why did you stay as long as you did? Why do you work for that supe catering company if you don't want to be around them?"

"First, it was the money. Then, it was just the realization that I was allowed to be what I am without worrying about someone finding out about it. I met Amelia when the Queen came to see one of the last fights out in Vegas. She said she always had a thing for cats. It was meeting her that really made me realize how fucked up those vampires really are. You know she's worked for them as long as I have, and it still bothers her to see them feed off of someone. It bothers me that it doesn't bother me, you know? Being in those cages changed me. And not to go all bromantic on you, but you're one of the good guys, I mean really good. Don't get tangled up in this shit." His eyes shifted to the bar. "Have fun. Watch yourself, man. Get your favor done with and out of the way and then get the hell out."

I watched him climb into my car and drive off. I stood there for a full minute weighing the pros and cons. And other than my life possibly being forfeit for getting involved with vampires, I really couldn't see the drawbacks of pursuing Sookie. Alright so maybe I was just a stereotypical guy looking to get laid. But I really thought getting to know Sookie was worth the risk.

I walked back into Hooligan's to find Sookie up at the table that circled the stage. She was placing dollar bills in the stripper's display garter. She looked around, caught my eye, and then slapped the girl on the ass. Oh, yes. Getting to know her was definitely worth it.

I sat down and ordered another drink from a girl who called herself Daisy, but whose mind said she was a Eunice. She was a sweet girl, just eighteen and looked scared stiff to be walking around in thigh highs attached to a garter belt and a tube top. I tipped her a little extra to boost her confidence.

"You're doing fine girl," she smiled at the compliment and walked away with her head a little higher.

"Well, aren't you sweet," Sookie smiled down at me.

"Not really," I reached up, grabbed her ass, and pulled her back down onto my lap. "If you knew the thoughts that run through my head about you, you would never call me sweet."

"My human toy, you are being rude again. This is neither the time nor place for any of that." She pressed down onto my lap and then turned herself around and sat primly on the chair next to me.

"Are you planning on driving me insane? Are you nothing more than an undead tease?"

Sookie's eyes shot over at me and she dropped her fangs. "Shall we call it a night, then."

"Yes, I think we should. Let me pay my tab."

She walked me out to her car with her arm wrapped around my own. No one suspected we were anything more than a normal couple. A quick chill ran down my spine about how normal vampires really could look. But, I had seen Sookie stake one vampire, throw one across the room, and bring down that same one and another without messing up her hair. My thoughts stopped once we got to her car. She had a bright red corvette that screamed 'take me now!' I wiped my mouth as Sookie laughed at me.

"Come on, let's take you home. Don't forget to buckle up."

"I get why I need to buckle up, why are you doing it?"

"One, it makes me look human. Two, if I were to get into an accident, I could still be seriously hurt long enough to cause some big problems. I once knew a vampire who was damaged enough that it caused him to become incapacitated long enough for the driver of the other car to walk up and stake him. He would have been okay if he had been wearing his seat belt. So, safety first." I laughed at her sing-song way of saying that last bit.

"Sookie, have you found out anymore about Maudette?"

Sookie reached over and took my hand. "Eric, we can only find the men who match the odors on the body, and unless we go to every house in the Bon Temps area we won't know who to rule out. And even if we did go to every one in the area, we still might not find the man responsible. Maudette could have picked up a stranger that lived in Shreveport or someone who was only passing through. I'm sorry. We will offer our evidence up to the police if you'd like, but there were just too many smells to find out anything more than what the police already knew."

"Thank-you. I didn't really expect you to automatically know who did it just because you are a vampire. I appreciate your help. Now, I just have to repay you and we'll be even." I stroked circles over her small hand with my thumb.

"Eric, you helped me discover that Long Shadow was the one stealing from me, and then you were almost killed. I believe your debt can be erased. Tell me about your brother."

We talked for the entire ride home. I told her about my relationship with Jason and Sam. I told her about how hard it was for me to lose Gran, how I felt that I hadn't taken care of her properly, how Jason and I had had a huge fight that ended up coming to unfriendly blows when she died. I told her about how the only other time we had a real fight was back in high school, over a girl. Sookie explained to me that she was Bill's maker. She told me about finding him after a battle during the Civil War, dying from a gun shot wound to the gut. When I asked her about her maker, she merely told me his name was Appius, but refused to talk about him any longer. I asked if she knew about Pam, and she said Pam's maker was a sad creature looking for companionship, but she always ended up alone because she was such a bitch. When she told me that, I thought of Debbie. Someone was bound to end up shooting that girl. When I told Sookie about Debbie, she agreed and offered to do it for me.

The car ride from Shreveport was both similar and different to the drive to Shreveport with Pam. And while it may be bad form to compare two women while in the company of one of the women, I've done it before and I'll probably do it again. With Pam, I had been making small talk, trying to act like I was on a date. With Sookie, I honestly wanted her to know everything about me. I wanted to know everything about her. I got the impression it was hard for her to tell me the things she had told me. For every tidbit of information, I felt she was purposefully hiding ten more tidbits.

We finally made it to my house. We got out and I leaned against the side of her car.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any blood in the house. I don't even have the excuse of offering you a nightcap," I grinned down at her.

She snuggled up to me and pulled my face down to hers. "Silly human, you are the nightcap." And then her mouth met mine.

I lifted her and wrapped her legs around me, cupping one hand around her ass and the other around the back of her head. I grabbed the rubber band and pulled it out of her head. It caught for a moment and it pulled her hair; she growled into my mouth and pulled my head back. She used her legs to push herself up to tower over me. Her eyes glowed with excitement and her fangs were fully extracted. Her hair fell like a curtain over my face as I reached up, cupped her face in my hands and applied pressure to her fangs with my thumb. She wrapped her tongue around my thumb and pulled it fully into her mouth. She grabbed my hand and twisted so that the flesh was against the tip of her fangs. She locked her eyes on mine and bit down. I pulled her tighter against me and buried my face into her breasts.

She let my hand go and pulled my head back roughly. "You have to invite me in."

"Will you come in my house?"

"Rather in the house, than out of it. Where would Quinn hide your keys?"

"On the back porch, inside the washer."

"Be right back." I felt her pull against my arms, and they were suddenly empty. Less than thirty seconds later, she was standing on my doorsteps jingling the keys in her hand.

"God, that's hot."

"Nehm." She made a noncommittal sound and shrugged her shoulders, "I can do things that are far hotter than running around your house."

"Well then, please go right on in." As we were talking I had walked up the stairs and taken the keys from her to let her in.

She stepped into the house and a look of mischief spread across her face. The whole world was suddenly tilting around me. Before I could recognize exactly what was happening, I was lying on my couch with Sookie sitting on top of me. She laughed at the look on my face, which I'm sure matched the sickness I felt in my stomach. I hoped to the highest heaven she never did that again.

"I'm sorry," she didn't sound it in the slightest. "Next time, I'll let you carry me across the threshold and toss me on the couch. But, I warned you. Not until I've had you." She ran her hands from my shoulders, down my chest, across my stomach, and back up to my chest. She gripped at the buttons on my shirt and pulled. Buttons flew in every direction and my shirt tore a little.

I pulled at her shirt and lifted it off of her body. I held her arms and slowly traced down the sides of her arms, down past her breasts, and along her side to her hips. I pulled her mouth to mine and kissed her slowly. I explored her lips, her tongue, and her fangs. As I concentrated on running my tongue quickly over her fangs, her fingernails dug into my arms. I gasped slightly at the wonderful sensation of the pain, and she pulled back ever so slightly.

"Yield to me. Be mine." Her voice was full of lust.

I looked at her; I mean really looked at her. Her blue eyes almost glowed from her arousal, and her fangs pressed hard against her bottom lip. She was trying to lay claim like Pam had. But there was something different in the way she said the word "mine." There would be no turning back from this moment.

"Yes," I growled.

She smiled coyly and began kissing her way down my happy trail. She ran her fingernails up and down my sides; sometimes lightly causing goosebumps to raise under her touch, and sometimes rough, leaving a trail of red in her wake.

She undid my pants with her teeth and pulled them off of me before I was aware she had moved. She kissed me once more on the mouth and then whispered, "I want you to look at me."

She placed a hand around my shaft and gave a couple of strokes before she bent her head and, with her eyes still locked onto mine, bit into my femoral artery. I never thought I could feel such a powerful release without actually releasing. I grabbed her hair with one hand and the back of the couch with the other and roughly whispered her name. She hadn't taken much when she stopped. I was gasping for breath and was full well ready to beg her to keep going, but she stood up and pulled off her red bra, jeans, and matching red panties.

As she sat down on top of me she said, "Now, you may have me."


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie literally fucked me six ways from Sunday before she actually gave me the chance to "have" her. With every thrust of her hips, she claimed a little more of me. I was left panting, sweating, and practically begging for more. After our fourth round of orgasms, that we had on the floor, she finally relinquished control.

I stood up and surveyed the damage. At some point we had tumbled off the couch and carelessly crashed into the coffee table. It was now only good to be chopped up for my fireplace. The rug had been pushed halfway under the couch, which was a good three feet to the left from its original position. I shrugged mentally and looked down at the goddess staring up at me. I bent down and threw her over my shoulder. She turned her head and nibbled on my side, being careful not to break the skin with her fangs. I slapped her hard on the ass, and she repaid me by pinching my inner thigh.

"Woman! Stay still."

"I think you know very well, Mr. Northman, that I am no woman. I am a thousand year old vampire, who is kind enough to allow you to be so barbaric."

I tossed her on the bed, enjoying the sight of her body bouncing. "You know, I'm not sure I want someone as old as you."

"You not only want someone with my experience, you need it. You are a baby after all."

"I thought you were a vampire, not a cougar."

Sookie actually looked confused for a moment at the term. "Older woman hunting down a much younger man. You certainly did stalk me didn't you." I laid myself on top of her, fully enjoying the feel of her skin against mine, and ran my fingers through her hair. "How did you know I was going to the strip club?"

"I overheard you talk about Claudine."

"So, it was you at my door."

"Yes. I was planning on just taking you for a walk alone in the moonlight for a talk. You seemed to have other plans, I felt it would be rude to disrupt those plans."

"Is the sex hunting vampire really a closet romantic? I didn't know you read my singles add." Sookie actually snorted her amusement. "And as far as interrupting my plans, you have succeeded a few times over on that account. I had no intention of coming home with a small amount of alcohol in my system in the arms of a woman."

"Oh, so you prefer to be drunk when you bed a woman. You do realize I own a bar?"

"Well, that is a most intriguing thought that will have to be dwelled on later." I shut us both up by interlocking our mouths, breaking apart only when I finally needed to breathe.

I kissed along her jaw line and down her neck. I gently pinched her earlobe with my teeth causing her to rake her fingers down my back so hard she drew blood. She smeared her fingers in my blood and brought her fingers to her mouth. When she brought her other hand to her mouth, I caught her mouth with mine. Our tongues warred for ownership of her finger.

My own fingers traced down her side, over her legs, and onto her cool, but very moist mound. Gently, I learned the topography of the hills and valleys hidden within her flesh. My mouth moved to her breasts. I flicked her hardened nipple with my tongue and then bit down roughly. She raised her body up to mine and pulled me harder down onto hers. I kissed down her stomach and side, enjoy the soft parts of her flesh as I passed them. My mouth finally met my fingers and they took turns devouring her. Her fingernails tore through my bed sheets and she whispered raggedly, "Eric, _Þú ert fullkominn."_

When I couldn't stand it any longer, I sat up and pulled her into my lap. She didn't need my hands to help her, so I let them roam along her hair, back, and ass. Her legs wrapped around my back and she used her feet to pull me farther inside herself. We rocked our bodies in a perfect rhythm, building together until we yelled out our pleasure. I shuddered into her neck and then fell back onto the bed.

Being inside Sookie was something I would never get used to, never wanted to get used to. Unfortunately after the fifth mind-blowing orgasm, I was going to have to be satisfied for the evening. Human women may have complimented my stamina, (hell, a few complained about it; yeah,I didn't get it either) but Sookie damn near broke me.

She sat on my lap, looking down at me, for all of thirty seconds before she was out of my bedroom. She brought back a tall glass of ice water.

"I assume you are thirsty."

"Yeah, thanks." I was vain enough to know that I was sweaty, my hair was a tangled mess, and I was still breathing heavy. She on the other hand merely swept her hair up into a tasseled bun and curled her legs up underneath her on the bed. She was absolutely perfect. I drained the glass of water and pulled her to me as I propped against my headboard.

"Would you tell me more about you, Sookie?" I traced my fingers down her spine.

"It depends. You are mine now, but that does not mean you will know everything about me."

"Alright," and I was oddly okay with what she said, "start with that then. What does the mine thing entail? Am I going to have to follow you are in some leopard print speedo all night like some cabana boy?"

Sookie actually giggled. "I used to have one of those. Not as fun as it sounds, although I may have to see you in a speedo. You weren't wearing anything tonight."

"I only own one pair of underwear. I only wear them when I go somewhere I can't wear jeans. Denim can hide my eagerness, but dress pants can not."

"I'll get you a red pair for Christmas."

"I'll wear them only if you take them off."

"I think we have a deal."

"And what should I get you for Christmas? What is there left to get the vampire who's been around for a thousand years."

"All I want for Christmas is you." The sap dripped from her voice as she batted doe eyes at me.

"You saw my _Love Actually_ dvd didn't you." Call me a pussy if you want, but it's one of my favorite movies.

"Of course. I am rather a bad ass vampire with a reputation to protect. I also do not celebrate Christmas. I was born before the cult of the Christ reached my village."

"Will you tell me about you as a human, when you probably were a sappy human woman with romantic dreams?"

"I never had romantic dreams. My husband, Leif, was the son of the chief of a neighboring village. I was the second wife, his first wife had died during childbirth. I was required to take over the care of his first three children. I was required to bed my husband when it meant nothing more than for me to lie there and take it. Some women bragged about their husbands' skills, I never did. I gave birth to two children in rapid succession and was worn out by the demands of my two small infants and the young, needy children of my husband. Surely, once, when I was still a young unmarried girl, I prayed for a good husband. But, whatever delusions I may have had quickly died in my role as wife."

"You are still young, were you glad to be turned? Your own children must have been still young."

"No, my first died after a year, and my second followed only a few weeks later. Neither had been weaned from my breast." Sookie became quiet as she thought about her lost children. "So, yes. I was glad to be free from the demands of the children that were not my own, but still needed me. I was glad to be free from a husband who only desired me for the warmth I provided in his bed. But, I had been turned by an even harder man. Appius did cruel things to me and to my body. He taught me how to survive, which at the time meant that I had to be cruel."

My desire to protect her from the rest of world rose in my chest. I pulled her closer to me and whispered my sympathies in her ear. She pulled back and looked at me with confusion.

"Do you feel sorry for me, Eric?" When I nodded she snorted her contempt. "There is no need to look upon the past with sorrow. It is done, I must live for today. If I am to survive I must adapt to the present. I have been able to let go of my past. I shared it with you because you asked. What good can come from you feeling sorry for me?"

"I just . . ." How could I explain it to her.

"Did you think I needed your sympathy? Did you assume I told you these things so that we could be closer? I do not need your protection for emotional distress. I do not need your protection from anything. When it comes to the traditional roles of who needs who, you will just have to learn to accept that I am stronger than you in every regard."

Sookie had sat straight up in the bed, her eyes flashing with indignation. Her teeth were bared, and I had a feeling she was about to show me exactly how much stronger than me she truly was.

"Look, I'm sorry. Hell, if I'm gonna get the crap kicked out of me by a woman, I'm glad it's one that's undead, but still."

The fire died out of her eyes. "I apologize, Eric. It is dangerous for a vampire to be considered weak. I was reacting out of instinct, and forgot momentarily that you are not a threat to me."

"I'm not sure I know how to take that. I can be pretty intimidating."

"Yes, Mr. Northman, you certainly can be. But, I have to go now. I'm one woman you'll never have to worry about kicking out of bed. I go all on my own."

"Ah, shame, the one woman I wouldn't mind sticking around."

"You would once the same came up."

"Lovely thought to leave me with."

"How about this instead?" She straddled my lap and kissed me for all she was worth. She's worth her weight in diamonds.

"Eh, I guess that could work."

"Well, I just have to try harder next time." I felt a tingle of expectation shoot down my body. She walked out of the room, and after a minute, I heard the door open. Sookie's voice floated back to me from the living room, "And Mr. Northman, next time, I won't be gentle."

The door shut, and I fell into very pleasant dreams.

Unfortunately, I had to work the lunch shift the next day, so I was up at the ungodly hour of nine. I cleared the living room of its casualty, and then fixed me a bagel sandwich for breakfast. Jason liked to make fun of me for actually making them, but damn they're fucking good! I just sat down to eat it, when the phone rang.

"Eric, this is Kevin. I'm calling to let you know that we're going to be releasing Jason. You want to come by and get him?"

"That's a stupid question Kevin. I'll be down there in ten minutes."

I scarfed down my bagel and brushed my teeth, glad that I had already gotten dressed for work. Despite being happy about my brother's release, I was nervous what that meant. Sure enough, I didn't like the reason.

I pulled up to the Sheriff's Office, and Jason was sitting outside with red-rimmed eyes. He got up when he saw my car and sat down without saying anything. We drove back to his house in silence.

When we finally got inside I asked, "Jason, what happened?"

"They let me go, because there was another murder that had too many similarities in details that weren't known to be a copy-cat."

"Well, that doesn't sound like the bad part."

"No, man. The victim was Dawn."

I sat there on the couch and just stared at him. Dawn was the one girl Jason and I had a fight over in high school. She was in my year, and Jason had been trying to play her, but I had a huge crush on the girl and gave him hell over her. I finally got Jason to leave her alone and dated her for, you-guessed it, two weeks. Back then, she was still sweet, although not exactly innocent; I'm not ashamed to admit that she was the first girl I ever slept with. Dawn was beautiful, smart, and talented in more areas than just the bedroom. Sophomore year was the start of all the bad shit that went down in her life, and she never could bounce back from any of it. She started looking for acceptance and love in the bedroom, and it changed her for good. She had slept with just about everyone I hung out with. Even though I hadn't been involved with her since high school, I still had a soft spot for the woman.

"So, did they give you any information?" I finally snapped out of my reverie.

"She had fang marks and bruises on her body. She wasn't drained. She was found naked, just like Maudette had been."

"So, the killer touched her skin. I think I'm going to ask Sookie for another favor. You want to ride out with me to Shreveport tonight?"

"Sure. If this vampire of yours can help find the fuck that killed Maudette and Dawn, I'd be willing to drive to fucking Alabama."

Lucky me, I had a good excuse to see Sookie tonight. Somehow, I couldn't make myself feel all that thrilled about it.

* * *

**Okay, sorry this took longer than normal. Lemons aren't my forte, and so I had trouble with getting this chapter started out right. I hope you enjoyed your sippy cup's worth of lemonade. Maybe it was only a shot glass worth. Thanks for your patience. Happy Reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

"They don't have some of weird dress code, do they?" Jason asked me, while I was pouring a drink for Jane at lunch.

"An unwritten one. I'm going as I am, so should you. Everyone else wears leather, and they wear mostly black. It's not really a crowd you want to blend in with."

"At a vampire bar, I might want to blend in. Look what standing out got you."

I had told Jason, with as little detail as possible, that Sookie considered me her human, and now, I was really wishing I hadn't. I shook my head at him, not really ready for the rest of the bar to know. Half the people in there were still shaken up by Sookie's performance from the only time she had been in there. While Sookie's name hadn't popped up, there were some pretty nasty thoughts floating around about the other vampires.

Quinn walked in and took a seat next to Jason. "How's it going, man? Good to see you got out of it. Your name completely cleared?"

Jason nodded, "I'm pretty sure. Dawn died while I was in jail, but I'm sure they're going to be keeping an eye on me."

"That's a fucking shame about Dawn." We all quietly nodded our heads. Quinn turned his purple eyes on me, "I want a seven-and-seven, and then, I want to know why you never let me know you survived last night."

"Sookie left about two hours before sunrise. I didn't move until my damn alarm went off. Don't ground me or nothing, Dad."

Jason started grinning, "So did you get some hard-core, bone-thrusting action last night, then?"

I placed Quinn's drink in front of him, calmly walked around the bar, and kicked the chair out from underneath Jason. He landed on his ass with a crash. Quinn chocked on his drink, Jane just stared stupidly down at Jason, and the few customers in the place rolled their eyes when they saw me standing over my brother.

"I really have no intention on answering that question," I replied.

Jason just stared at me in disbelief. I offered him my hand to help him up, but he grabbed hold of my leg and bit down on my calf.

"Ow, you stupid shit!" I smacked him on the back of the head.

Jason jumped up with a proud look on his face, "Now, she'll know she's got competition."

Quinn laughed loudly and clapped a hand on Jason's back. I threw him a smirk and sat down next to him. Unfortunately, it was also next to Jane. She slid her hand up my leg, and the physical contact, apart from making me want to shower, increased the volume of her thoughts. Nasty, just nasty! I decided to follow the universal manager's mantra: _If there's time to clean, then there's time to clean._

On the way to Shreveport I finally decided to fill Jason in on the whole "mine" thing. First he laughed and told me I was pussy-whipped, but then, after I told him that she fed from me, he got real serious.

"Man, are you sure that's a good idea. What if she takes too much? I've heard that people can get flipped by accident."

"I'd have to drink her blood first. I have not done that."

"She could just out right kill you."

"And be rid of Eric Northman, I don't think so." Jason didn't even smile. "She knows about my telepathy."

"WHAT!"

"She tried to glamour me, so she knew something was up. But, when I went out with Pam, I slapped a cop, and she wanted to know why. So, I told her what the cop was thinking."

"Well, you're fucked now."

"Yeah. At least she's good at it."

"Really?"

"Not going there."

"Fine." He actually pouted the rest of the way to the bar.

Jason was amazed at the line of people, and, like I did the first time, he questioned whether or not we really wanted to wait.

"I'm going to try something first." Surely, there had to be perk in all of this "mine" business. I was right.

I walked up to Bill, who was at the door again. He smiled a big toothy grin at me and winked.

"Is this that lovely shield you told me you would bring?" Bill took a long time to look Jason up and down. Jason fidgeted nervously.

I couldn't help myself, I listened to Jason's thoughts. He was uncomfortable about a man checking him out. He really was uncomfortable that he thought I might have been the one to mention him to Bill. He didn't want to be rude, because Bill was, after all, a vampire, but he didn't want to encourage him either. I smothered my laugh.

"No, Bill. This is my brother Jason. Lafayette is a tall, Black man with an extreme fashion sense."

"Oh." Bill took a moment to give Jason a disappointed look, but then brightened up as he spoke, "Well, next time I hope you bring him along. I don't think it's fair that there are two of you that I can't touch."

"I'll see if he's interested. Can we get in to see Sookie?"

"Of course. I'll take you to her. Maxwell." Maxwell came a moment later and took over at the door.

Bill led us past the drones in black to the dais where Sookie was sitting in her golden throne again. I kept a mental eye on Jason, so far he was doing good.

"Good evening, Sookie."

"Good evening, _elskhugi minn_. Is it business or pleasure tonight?"

"Both, but one must always come first."

"As long as you know the proper order, then you have my undivided attention."

"Sookie, this is my brother Jason. Jason, Sookie. She owns this bar."

"It's a real nice place you get here. I'm feeling a little underdressed."

Jason hadn't really noticed what anyone else was wearing, but he was practically shitting himself over Sookie's outfit. Alright fine, I was too. On her stretched out legs she was wearing thigh high boots. Her black shorts left nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a skin tight halter top. All I could do is look her in the eyes and hope that I didn't do something stupid, like bend her over that golden throne.

Sookie smiled at Jason in the same way one would smile at a five year old. "You're dressed in much the same way your brother is dressed, and I think he is dressed appropriately, especially in light of his condition." She actually winked at me.

"Woman! I've had just about enough of your teasing." I applied my best asshole voice.

Sookie merely raised an eyebrow. "I'll let you know when you've had enough, lover."

"Yes, ma'am." Her voice had let me know that I had crossed a dangerous line. I was grateful that she softened her chastisement with a term of endearment rather than my last name as she was wont to do when she was teasing me. Jason looked over at me, not sure what had just passed between me and Sookie.

"Business is best handled in my office, follow me please." Sookie stood and stepped down off her dais. As she past, she brushed her fingers against the bulge in my jeans. "Mr. Northman, why don't you get you and your brother a drink before joining us."

Jason wasn't sure who she was talking to until I nodded my head and began to step away. He grabbed my arm and sent a thought directly to me. _Am I gonna be alright with this girl?_ I nodded my head at him. Sookie took delight in our silent conversation.

She stepped up to Jason and looked him in the eye. "Jason, you will come into my office." Jason's mind shifted. I was more than slightly irritated that not only did she find it okay to glamour my brother, but she did it right in front of me.

Jason followed silently behind Sookie. Bill tucked himself under my arm and escorted me to the bar. Bill wasn't that much taller than Sookie, but having a guy under my arm was a very new experience. If anyone in that bar thought I was uncomfortable about the situation, they would have thought I was an idiot. Thanks to my frustration at Sookie and mild shock at Bill, I had dropped my mental blocks. Apparently, if one is a fangbanger, the sex of the vampire does not matter. Both men and women were filled with jealous tinged thoughts.

"Eric, this is our new bartender Charles Twining. Doesn't he just look to be all sorts of delicious fun? Charles this is the Sheriff's newest pet, be a dear and get him a drink." I had to make sure it was Bill talking. That last bit sounded like my Gran come to life; well, I think Sookie said something about him being a Confederate solider. I guess Southern manners stick with a person.

"Aye, and what would ye be having?" The man looked and talked like he walked straight out of a G-rated pirate movie. Johnny Depp looked more like a pirate, even with all that man-liner. I'm sure my eyebrows were raised, because the vampire known as Charles gave a look of relief. "What the fuck can I get you?"

Here I gave a big smile and said the first two drinks I thought of, "A salty-dog and an angry pirate."

Bill laughed, but Charles looked a little miffed. I shrugged at his irritation. If that was the way he wanted to dress, he was going to have take that shit all night. He laid down the drinks and I tipped him well over, and I followed Bill back to Sookie's office.

Sookie was doing paperwork and Jason was staring blankly at spot on the ceiling. As soon as I handed him the drinks, he snapped out of it.

"What the hell is this?"

"An angry sailor and a salty-dog. Seriously, couldn't help myself. The damn bartender is a pirate."

"Fine. Next time, just get me a Captain Morgan's."

"Naw, that would have been too easy." I turned to Sookie. "Why did you do that?" I tried very hard to keep the irritation out of my voice, she was a vampire, who had backup. Like she would ever had needed it.

Sookie immediately opted for wrath. I was pushed suddenly, and violently, against the door. Sookie's teeth glinted under the ugly flourescent lights. "You do not come into my bar and speak to me that way. In private, or in front of Bill or Pam, I will allow you to speak to me in a familiar manner, but if you make me look weak in front of another vampire again, even if you believe you are just joking, I swear I will drain you and be rid of the hassle. Should I be nice to your brother when after doing you, and by extension him, a favor, he cows at the thought of being alone with me? I glamoured him to keep myself from looking weak. I glamoured him to keep away the need to destroy him. And you," she rounded on Jason, "will keep to yourself. You will not even so much as look at another woman, or girl, until your name as been officially wiped clean. I will not put forth another moment of effort if I feel my efforts are not being appreciated."

Jason nodded mutely, Bill was smirking and enjoying the discomfort that Sookie caused, and I was trying very hard not to imagine her in another dominating position. Sookie must have sensed my arousal. She turned and gave a look of unmistakable desire. Her voice dropped low, and I swear I let a little go right there in my pants, "No, no my lover, you are forgetting the order. Business first."

She leaned up and pulled my head down and gave me a kiss that contributed to the wait-till-later argument. I shook my head and locked eyes with a confused Jason. He didn't know if he should be scared, in awe, or laughing his ass off at me. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Again? I've already expunged one favor. Do you really want to be in hock with me? I'm positive I can find something better to do with our time than trade business favors."

"I'm sure I could, too. The reason Jason is out is because another woman was murdered, and the police are pretty positive it was the same guy. I would like your official help on finding this guy and stopping him."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Because, this last victim was someone that I cared about. Dawn." I pulled out the photo I had of her.

Sookie's eyes widened just a bit before she answered, "Alright, you owe me a favor. This girl, Dawn, came in last night before I left. She offered herself to me. I accepted."

Jason jumped up and started cursing, I froze for a moment. I knew that Dawn wasn't drained, so I thawed out and pulled Jason back down on the couch.

"Fine. And did she leave with anybody?"

"I left before she did. Where is her body? I'll look at her myself."

I called up Kevin and talked him into letting Sookie and me into the morgue. Jason was decidedly uncomfortable with seeing Dawn like that, so he went home in my car. After less than a second of looking at her, I knew I should have stayed home as well. The bruises were all over her body, but the one that I couldn't take my eyes off of was the one that had killed her. Someone had strangled Dawn with a belt. I closed my eyes, said a prayer for her, and let a single tear form in my eye.

Sookie looked at me like I was a science project. She wiped the tear from my eye and put it to her mouth. I could only shake my head. She smiled sadly up at me and rubbed her small hand in a circle on my back.

"Do you want me to tell you what I found?" She asked me softly.

"Yes."

"I can still smell me on her. There." She pointed to Dawn's wrist. "I don't give myself sexually to just anyone. But, I did taste her. Wonderful." She looked lovingly down at Dawn and stroked a hand across Dawn's forehead. "I am the only vampire on her, though she has been with another before." She pointed to faded fang marks on the inner thigh. "There are five distinct odors on her. Three of which I smelt on Maudette."

"I didn't know you had looked at Maudette. I thought you sent Maxwell."

"I did. But, I had to come because of the vampire bite being so fresh. It is in my best interest to look into any situation where a human is murdered so closely to being bitten by a vampire. It looks bad on the vampire community in general, and that could lead to problems for me specifically."

"Always pragmatic. So, what now?"

"So now, we'll start the process of tracking down the odors. One of those three is the killer."

"You have a guess?"

"I assume you mean: do I think that I know which smell is the killer? No. But those three smells are the ones that linger the most. I know one is the coroner, because his smell is all over this room. One is probably the detective working on the case. And the other, I have no idea. He could be another member of the police force that helps either the coroner or the detective. But since those three are the strongest, I know it was one of them."

"Alright, well how do we start this process?"

"Simple, you listen."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not being stupid, I'm being obstinate."

"Look at you, Mr. Big Words. I will accompany you tomorrow night in search of these three men. You will listen and tell me which you think might be the likeliest candidate, and then, I will take it from there."

"I work tomorrow lunch shift. You could come meet me at Merlott's for "dinner." A good deal of the police force, hell the town for that matter, come through Merlott's. We might be able to start there."

"Then, let me take you home."

To my insane disappointment, all she did was drop me off. She didn't even get out of the car. I contented myself with dreams of fucking her all night.


	12. Chapter 12

**ATTN: so my loving husband supports me in all my endeavors, no matter how ridiculous he thinks I am, and he started giggling to himself (yes, he does that) and offers up the line about "hard core bone thrusting" from the last chapter - he originally wanted Eric to overhear a conversation in which Bill used this line (he thinks it's funny that Bill is gay) -so anyway, credit where it's due and all - credit to Mr. Youmakemehappy - and that just sounds dirty. Oh, and I asked him for advice on Eric's drink in this chapter - he is of the same (almost) opinion as Sam.**

**oh, and b/c I probably should do this every once in awhile - the plot and characters are the babies of Charlaine Harris, they're just on a play date with my imagination.**

* * *

Jason, who wanted another look at "Maîtresse Françoise," brought in Hoyt and Rene to get their opinions about Sookie an hour before sundown. Okay, that was putting it nicely - he wanted to eye fuck Sookie and show off his brother's "dominatrix" vampire girlfriend, with whom he was friends. I shot him a dirty look and pointed at a booth. I knew he couldn't help himself from being the horny little shit that he was, but I wasn't going to have him sit at the bar with me while thinking about my Sookie like that. Yes, I said it, my Sookie. I was six feet under for that one.

Human Sheriff Dearborn and Detective Andy Bellefluer walked in just about sunset. I would have put money down at least one those men left a smell on Dawn and Maudette. I already had my shields down, but everyone was thinking of everyday things. I was bored to tears when Sookie finally walked in. I had told Sam what was up, so he took his place behind the bar a little earlier than he would have liked.

Sookie walked in with, surprise, Bill right behind her. I mean sure, he was her child, but still, couldn't he go away. Oh, wait, I had come up with a plan to distract him, and now I could actually put that plan into action. I nodded at Sookie and made a motion to let her know that I would be right back. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Lafayette's arm and pointed through the serving window. I merely raised my eyes at him.

"Honey, good for you, but I'm not into blonde and sassy," said Lafayette

I shook my head, made an exasperated look to tell him to shut the fuck up, and pointed agian. This time his eyes followed the right path. He took in Bill and gobbled up every plaid-oxford-khaki-loafer inch of him. I finally understood why Bill's behavior always put me off; he looked normal, I mean that he just blended in with the background of life. Lafayette seemed to like men like that though, so I turned him back to face me to warn him. I didn't even want to whisper, because I wasn't sure how good the vampires' hearing really was, so I drug him outside to the dumpster.

"If your interested I can introduce you two, but you got to know, he's a vampire," I spoke quickly.

"Do you want to know what that man is doing to my shorts?"

"Funny, I took you for a purple-leopard-print banana sling kind of guy. But, no I really don't want a mental, thanks. When Antoine gets in, go pretty yourself up, and I'll give out names."

"Bitch, you know you're jealous. On a bad day I look better than you."

"Damn straight. I also know you're Narcissus personified. Get your gorgeous black ass back in the kitchen before Sam raises a shit-fit."

Layfayette threw me a wink, maybe he and Bill would hit it off, and sashayed his way back into the kitchen. I felt a little bit better about the night already. I joined Sookie and Bill at the table and gave both a genuine smile. Bill winked at me and showed a small bit of fang.

Sookie leaned over and ran her tongue along my ear with a whispered, "Hello, lover."

I took a really deep breath and focused. Holly came over and dropped off two True Bloods and took my order for a Rattlesnake layered. Holly smiled, happy that Sam was going to have to make his least favorite drink (sorry, again being nice - he called it the fuckhead drink - in that, only fuckheads ordered that drink because it was such a bitch to make, especially on busy nights). He gave me a look of death, and I gave him a coy little wave in return. I was off the clock and a paying customer, he could hate me during my next shift. He would really hate me; I thought the drink was nasty and had no real intention of drinking the damn thing.

I sat back to appreciate the new look Sookie was sporting; ballet flats, knee length kakhi skirt, light purple oxford, and her hair was pulled back into a woman's ponytail (side part, hung low). She and Bill looked like the PTA parents of the year. Well, except for the bottles of True Blood and Sookie's very sexual forward behavior. She had progressed from licking my ear to lightly nibbling my neck. I checked for children and then grabbed the back of her neck and planted one on her hard enough to make the room go silent. I mean mentally and vocally. No one knew what to think of me kissing a vampire so publicly.

God bless Lafayette, who chose that moment to come out of the ladies room. Yes, he was allowed to be in there. Hell, half the time, the waitresses had him back there gossiping about some hot guy anyway.

"Has the blonde sex god decided to walk amongst mortals?" He asked in way of interruption.

Sookie leaned back and looked at him, he was wearing a blue and yellow head scarf (that I bought him last Christmas), a blue tank top with a gray thermal shirt underneath it, with jeans that hung on his hips, to display just enough of his happy trail to make most men uncomfortable. He had freshened up his lip- and eye-liner. He was displaying what he called his "sex on a stick" look. Sookie finished her inspection and laughed.

"Yes, I thought it was time to make my descent." She said with a laugh, that Lafayette shared.

"Sookie, Bill, this is Lafayette. Lafayette meet Sookie and Bill, friends of mine from Shreveport."

"It is a pleasure," Bill said full-fanged. Ah, sweet success.

"That it is, please join us." Sookie looked with something akin to the look of a proud parent at Bill.

We sat for a good while, let the people see us as good friends. After about an hour of watching Lafayette and Bill flirt with one another, I held out my hand to Sookie; business first. Sookie and I used the excuse of shooting pool as a cover for Sookie to walk closer to the people in the bar. I pointed out Bud and Andy to her as we passed, and I saw her nostrils flare as she inhaled deeply. Jason waved me over to his table, and I introduced her to Hoyt and Rene. Thanks to my shields being down I heard the dirty remark before it crossed Jason's mouth. I gave a preemptive flick to the top of his ear. He glared at me, but, after a returning glare from me, he understood that I had heard him. He mumbled an apology and drank his beer.

Sookie suddenly tensed. I looked down at her in curiosity. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around me. One of her hands scratched almost absently at my belly, and then I heard the click of her fangs. She smiled brightly at the guys and then stood on tiptoe to give me a kiss on the cheek. It was one of the sweet moments, but I had the weirdest feeling that whatever she was doing was a set up. I pulled us to the pool table and racked the balls. I held the cue ball over Sookie's head, making a show of her getting closer to me.

We were all smiles, but I leaned down and whispered, "What was that about?"

She grinned wickedly, pleased with our charade, and ran her fingertips along my side and replied quietly, "Rene. His smell was on both Dawn and Maudette. The other humans touching her mangled the smell of the kill, but I'm confident that it was him."

"Well, won't you need to give me something more than that to tell the cops?"

"Yes. I'll have my daytime guy look into it. You should listen to Rene. That might help me know what to have Bobby look for."

Under the guise of simply enjoying a hug from Sookie, I listened. A normal human's brain generally doesn't produce thoughts that are in a clear monlogue. It can be, but generally it's more of images and feelings surrounding those images. Sometimes the thoughts are like television programs, visuals for me to watch. And other times, it's quick shots of the thing someone is thinking of. Rene was not a normal human being. His mind was like being plunged into a pit of cold, lethal snakes. His thoughts hissed around one another, almost making an image of a person. I moved out of a need to provoke those thoughts. I turned our bodies so that Sookie's face would be in his direct eye-sight, leaned her back and kissed her. My mind wasn't on the kiss, so I'm sure it wasn't my greatest performance, but I guess Sookie understood because her return was a little stiff as well. She pulled back from me and allowed her fangs to run down slowly.

That did it. The slithering images finally formed a series of clear images, a girl in a hospital cafeteria uniform, Maudette, and then Dawn. All three women were being strangled with his belt. I felt my face harden and Sookie's body tensed at the same time.

"It's him." I said and then stood us up and put the cue ball on the table.

Bill pulled Lafayette over to his and stood there waiting for orders. Sookie moved her lips, but I didn't hear any words come out. Bill gave a slight nod and then smiled broadly at Layfayette.

"It seems like you get to show me your home after all." Bill's suggestion was all Lafayette needed. Lafayette pulled Bill out of Merlott's as fast as he could without running.

Sookie took my hand with a coy look on her face and led me from the bar. She didn't say anything until we were in the car.

"I've given Bill the night off. I certainly hope he uses it to his advantage."

"Lafayette is a sure bet, if he knows it's reciprocal. If he thinks Bill is there for business not pleasure than neither will happen. Well, not willingly anyway."

"I've raised my child better than that."

"I wasn't insinuating anything nefarious. I was stating a fact. It is Rene; he was thinking of strangling three different women; I didn't know one of them."

"Do you know anything about Rene that will help Bobby in what exactly he's looking for?"

I spent the next twenty minutes telling Sookie everything I knew about Rene. Sookie listened with an air of someone taking notes. She only stopped me to clarify a few points. During my lecture on Rene we had made it back to my house and were sitting comfortably in my living room.

When I finally finished talking, Sookie curled up into my side and traced on my leg absently with her finger. I asked her what she thinking was about.

"I was dwelling on my past." Sookie's voice sounded distant. "I had a life once. I had family and loved ones once. I haven't thought about my human existence in almost a thousand years. The years I've lived on this Earth have not always been pretty ones, but they were mine. I lived in the present; I never looked back; I never worried about the future any further than how I was to survive. Despite the dark years, despite my unhappiness in my human life, there is something I would want to retain."

"And what is that?"

"My name: Aude."

"Aude." I held her face up and looked into her eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. You look really nice tonight by the way. I like the way you look outside of your Fangtasia costume."

"Normal."

"No. It's you. You're a lot of talk Sookie . . . Aude." She smiled when I used her human name. "You play the role like a fucking diva, but this," I ran my arm slowly down her body, "is the real you. All that leather and those control issues just hide what you really want to feel."

"What could I possibly want to feel that I haven't felt in a thousand years?"

"That's just it. You haven't felt anything. But, you want to. That's why you're so good at surviving; blending in. You pretend to be human by walking through the emotions that we have. But, you want to feel some emotion. That's something no vampire is allowed to do, right? That's why your so afraid of looking weak. Because you know it's true. You don't have to be afraid here, Aude. In my arms, in my home, you're allowed to feel."

And then I leaned down and kissed her as sweetly as I could possibly manage. I felt the softness of her lips gently meet mine. There was no hard pressure, no urgency, only a light touching of her mouth to mine. I slowly wrapped my hands around her neck and hair. She slowly turned her body farther into mine, and, without breaking the kiss, I slowly stood and pulled her up into my arms. Her body seemed to tighten against my embrace.

I whispered onto her cheek, "Let go." I felt her hands loosen, as if she thought I meant literally. "No, hold on to me as long as you want. But, you need to let everything else go."

And for the first time (she swore this to me later) she relinquished control to someone else: me. I laid her on the bed and worshipped her body until she cried my name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been awhile since my last post, I know I generally don't keep you waiting so long. I've been out of town visiting family, and that does nothing for creativity. I'll be working on my other story, Shiseido, tonight. Thank-you for all your reviews, I'll be replying to them tonight as well. Happy Reading.**

Last time on Life After Dark:  
And for the first time (she swore this to me later) she let go of control and relinquished control to someone else: me. I laid her on the bed and worshipped her body until she cried my name.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

We spent our time together that night making love, not having sex, not fucking, not any other crude term for the act, making love. As we laid there, Sookie's head perched on my chest, I could hear the ribbing Jason was going to give me. At that moment, I didn't give one rat's ass. I never wanted to move.

Sookie turned her face to me, "Thank-you."

I chuckled, "Thank-you."

"I have to go now." She leaned up and kissed me. "I'll send Bobby by sometime this day with any information about Rene. Will you be here or at work?"

"I work the lunch shift. I'll be there by eleven."

I watched her get dressed with a pang of knowing I would never wake up with her by my side. I hadn't even made it to two weeks, and I was completely gone for her. And then there was the **real** issue; I would grow old and die. She would be my perfect Sookie for eternity. It had crossed my mind before, but at that moment I had a horrible image of me wrinkled and shrunken in a wheelchair and her standing over me looking like my granddaughter. No matter my feelings for the woman, no matter if she ever decided to feel for me, we would have to end the relationship.

"Why do you look so sad? I would have thought you would have a smile on your face right about now." She curled her fully clothed body next to mine.

"Being slightly morose." I kissed the top of her head. "I forget that you are vampire, sometimes." I felt her melt more into my side.

"Why only sometimes? Do I scare you?"

"Occasionally, but, if I'm being honest, it's an absolute turn on when you go all controlling vampire like you do. Most women just give themselves up with very little effort on my part. You said it yourself: the thrill is in the hunt. You drive me crazy, but I couldn't really call you a tease."

"No, as I clearly gave in."

"That's not what I meant. You made me work for it."

"A grand total of five days. I didn't make you work very much at all."

"No, if you were human, I would have sealed the deal within hours. I've never had to wait that long. And I've never walked away from the opportunity I had with you in Sam's office. You have no idea how frustrating that was for me."

"Oh, I have some idea. And don't think you've gotten away with that. One day, when you are comfortable in all of this," she indicated us with a flick of her hand, "I will leave you begging and crying."

And with that, she kissed me chastely on the cheeck and was gone. A part of me was already begging.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

I had just officially open the bar shortly after noon when Bobby walked in. He spoke in an annoyingly loud internal voice. This completely unremarkable human guy, who blended more into the background than Bill did, walked in with an attitude. He hated to the very core of his being that he was working for a human, no matter that it was Sookie that had ordered him to do the digging on Rene.

He recognized me immediately, _Well, that will be the asshole. Fucking idiot should stick with his own kind in this bum-fuck town._

Oh, he was very fucking lucky that he worked for Sookie. I smiled at him, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't a friendly smile. He did flinch a little. Well, at least I knew that he understood I could kick his ass. He stepped up to the bar but didn't sit. I just stood there and waited for him to speak; I had no intention of being polite, even if it technically was in my job description.

"I work for Ms. Stackhouse. My name is Bobby Burnham, and I have brought the information that you requested." He made a couple of more snide comments in his head about me believing I was worthy enough to ask Sookie for help.

"Thanks, I'm sure Sookie will be pleased to know her lap dog did the job he was instructed to do." Okay, so maybe I was a little antagonized.

"Ms. Stackhouse is always pleased with my work." He held in his mind a sexual fantasy that made my blood boil.

"Bobby, why don't we go outside to talk about this information. Let me just let my boss know."

I didn't give him a chance to answer. I called out to Sam, knowing he could hear me, and simply stepped out from behind the bar. The normal crowd of lunch goers were already there, and I had caught everyone's attention. I heard Mrs. Fortenberry think about being glad Bud would be arriving shortly. A couple of guys from the construction company hardly glanced at Bobby before they knew I could handle whatever had gotten me in a black mood. Lafayette was watching from the serving window, not caring about his burning burgers. I grabbed Bobby's arm and pulled him outside with me. I didn't have to be telepathic to know that everyone gathered around the windows to watch. "Why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself, Bobby. What exactly is it that you do for Ms. Stackhouse?"

There was some more mental images of him and Sookie together, even in his fantasies he had no idea what to do with a woman.

"I handle the day time needs of Ms. Stackhouse. I deal with anyone who can not meet with Ms. Stackhouse in the evening; the business that close by five." He spoke with no small amount of pride in his voice.

"Oh, so you take care of the dry cleaning." I was being dangerously sarcastic, and, sadly, he wasn't aware of it.

"Yes, among other things. I -"

I didn't let him finish. As he was talking he was remembering a time when he was bringing Sookie her dry cleaning. I got a very clear visual of him going into Sookie's office while Sookie was being tortured during sex. Bobby had been scared out of the room by the offending vampire (who I assumed must be her maker, Appius), but when he was out of immediate danger he realized how much he had enjoyed the sight. He was enjoying the memory at that moment. That crossed the line. I landed one solid punch on his face, he was knocked out in the parking lot.

I left him lying there in the dirt. Sam met me half-way to the door.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"He takes sick pleasure in other people's pain. I decided to take my own pleasure in his pain." I looked back over my shoulder. "Well, when he wakes up he'll be in pain, and that works just as well."

"Damn-it, Eric! I can't have you beating up the customers in front of the bar, no matter what they're thinking about."

"It was Sookie's pain."

Sam froze. "What exactly do you mean?"

I told him everything I had seen in Bobby's head and the sick arousal that accompanied those images. Sam looked sick for a moment.

His voice was a growl when he said, "Next time, take him out back."

I nodded. Sam made towards Bobby. I gritted my teeth, but I helped lift the worthless piece of shit and carry him to Sam's trailer, which was off to the side of the bar. We propped him in a couple of chairs on the porch. Sam told me he would wait for Bobby to wake up and then come get me.

When I went back into the bar some of the patrons gave me a look of approval, some paid me no mind, and others, mostly the older ladies, gave me a look of apprehension. I was as sweet a pie when around those women, contemporaries of Gran. Gran always taught Jason and me that we needed to respect our elders. So, I went around to each of the ladies and made sure to apologize for my rude behavior. I had them back to putty within a few minutes.

Sam came about thirty minutes later. With a simple nod of his head, he gave me permission to go see Limpdick, I mean Bobby. Bobby was still sitting where Sam and I had propped him, and he looked suffiecently nervous. He had a bruise forming along the side of his eye and forehead. His brain pattern was still intact, and I assumed I should just be happy I didn't damage him permanetly. I wasn't.

"Alright, where is this information you need to give me?" I asked.

"Here. There's some general background information, but also a rap sheet that you should be interestd in." Limpdick was playing nice now. "I managed to persuade someone from Monroe to obtain a copy of the investigation that is listed on the rap sheet. There are some very interesting similarities to the case you and Ms. Stackhouse have been following."

I shuffled through the papers. There was a mug shot of Rene with a date of the year before he moved to Bon Temps, a rap sheet contaning a DUI from three years ago, and a first degree murder charge that was eventually thrown out for lack of evidence. I looked at the name of the victim - Cindy Leneir. Son-of-a-bitch! That must have been the girl in the uniform I saw in his mind. Seriously, his own fucking sister! I read over some of the evidence. They had shared an apartment together, so of course his prints would have been all over the murder weapon, which had been one of his belts. The apartment had been ranshacked and burglarized. Rene stayed in Monroe long enough for his charges to be dropped, and then moved here to Bon Temps.

It was time to pay Rene a little visit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, well if anyone was wondering why I was posting updates so quickly it was for this reason: take a day off (alright more than a day) and that evil fairy known to cause writer's block takes up residence on my shoulder. So, sorry for the delay. I now have to get back _Shiseido_.**

* * *

Sam refused to let me out of my shift early. I didn't blame him, lunch was no fun behind the bar. I was purely a glorified server on lunch shift, serving the regulars who sat at the bar. Occasionally, a barely legal girl would get brave enough to come in and sit down, hoping to catch my eye. That was always fun, but today a whole bus load wouldn't have distracted me enough from the slow ticking of the second hand. So, I started perfecting the plan on meeting Rene.

I had to work until six, which was perfect for Rene's usual timing of coming in for a beer with the road crew. That would mean Jason and Hoyt would be with him. I knew that it would look odd if I tried to get Rene by himself openly, so I modified my plans to include company. I decided a poker-game was in order. And, I was going to see if they would be up for some live entertainment.

Jason, Rene, and Hoyt walked in at 6:05 on the dot. Sam had already let me make all the phone calls I needed, all but the one I couldn't make until sunset, so all I needed was to invite the three stooges.

"Alright there, guys?" I asked as I sat at the empty chair at their table.

"Alright to the nth degree," Jason answered. "Catfish let me have my job back with no fuss, the cops seem to have decided to leave me the hell alone, these two," he slapped Rene and Hoyt on the back, "believe I'm innocent, and I'm thinking of asking Crystal Norris out again." I rolled my eyes over that last bit. I peeked into his head, he had no idea what she was, but he was pretty hard up on her, and I guessed he wouldn't care once he found out.

"Well, alright then. And how you boys managing? Staying out of trouble with Arlene?" I had heard Arlene internally whimpering all day about possibly being pregnant. I truly hoped she wasn't either, but I wasn't a doctor so I couldn't do nothing for her.

"Oh, you know that girl, she always up to something. She ran out of the house before I could kiss her morning. She wouldn't tell me what the hell her problem was. She seems fine now." Arlene had just walked out of the ladies' room and met Rene's eyes with a big smile. Oh, good, finally a woman happily on the rag.

"And how's your mama Hoyt? She cut the apron strings yet?" I asked.

"Now, Mama needs help round the house. I can't just up and move on her." His simple country-boy look was the real deal. Some might have thought it was strange that he wanted to live with his mother, but he really was only doing it to take care of her. Mrs. Fortenberry didn't need any sort of special assistance, he just didn't find it right that his mama should be without support.

"There are plenty of women who need taking care of here." Jason stepped in. "Look at Holly. She's got a boy and works her fingers to the bone to support him. Don't you think she deserves a few hours of relaxation. You're just the kind of guy to give that to her." Jason muffed up Hoyt's hair.

"That Holly, she be a good woman. Jason's right. You'd do good by her." Rene took a sip of his beer.

"You think? I mean, I don't know. What do I know about kids? Would that be right?" Hoyt watched Holly for a minute and then stirred up the courage and stood. "Excuse me a moment."

We all turned around with grins to watch Hoyt give it the old college try. It's a small town, women aren't the only ones to get stretched necks. It only took a minute to realize that Hoyt had suceeded in capturing Holly's attention. We all turned back to our beers, and I proceeded with my plan.

"Well, since Hoyt might be detained tonight, why don't you boys join me in some poker at the house. I called Quinn, and he's in. I might arrange for entertainment." Both said they would come. "Good. Rene go make excuses to Arlene, and, Jason, don't be a stupid shit and get yourself into anymore trouble before tonight."

Jason remembered Sookie's warning and made me a mental promise not to call Crystal until everything settled down. I told them to meet me around nine and left to get the house ready for a poker game.

At nine o'clock everything was ready, and all the guests were accounted for. Quinn, Jason and Rene were sitting around the card table that I had pulled down from the attic. I was pouring the first round of shots when the doorbell rang. Everyone was excited for the entertainment. But that didn't stop Quinn's thoughts following me to the door, _You better know what your doing._

I opened the door to see a trench-coat covered (complete with fishnet stockings and five inch saddle shoe pumps) Sookie and an unhappy Bill.

"Good evening, Lover. I hope we are not late." Sookie stepped in and kissed me.

"Of course not, you have perfect timing." I winked at her.

"Oh, I'm sure my timing can always be perfected."

"Maybe later?" Hell, not only did I have to work for it, apparently Sookie had managed to get me to ask for it. Ah, well.

"No maybes."

"Yes ma'am."

I looked to Bill who was still unhappy. I kind of missed his wink. He was standing on the front porch, hands in pockets. I didn't understand the brooding.

"You have to invite me in, human." He said sulkingly.

"What, no more Viking? And here I was already to get a sword and horned helmet. Come on in Bill."

"Vikings didn't wear those silly things." Sookie sounded rather annoyed.

"I was only kidding, little one. Perhaps a history lesson later as well." I pulled Sookie underneath my arm and bent my head to nuzzle into her hair like a cat. She gave a half grin and pushed me away.

"Don't make me a mess before I'm ready to be completely undone."

"Yes ma'am. And you're sure you are okay with this? I don't want you to feel like I'm using you." She nodded her head with no emotion.

"You are using her. What if he has a stake?" Bill seethed with anger.

"Come on, we're taking too long." I ignored him out of the need not to imagine something bad happening to Sookie. She, for her part, shot a look of both compassion and stern warning at her child.

Sookie led the way the few steps down the hall and stepped into the living room, "Good evening boys. Hope I haven't kept you waiting."

Quinn, who knew his part, opened his arms to her like old friends. "Babe, you are worth waiting all night for." Sookie allowed him to hug her and even managed to give a convincing return hug. Rene stared angrily at Quinn as he watched their conversation.

"Please send my love to Amelia." Sookie said.

"Of course. I'll make sure to bring her by the next time she comes to visit," Quinn said as he sat and placed Sookie in a sisterly way on the edge of his knee. Rene's jaw tightened.

"Have you decided if the wedding is to be here or in New Orleans?"

"New Orleans. Sophie-Ann has offered to allow us to have the ceremony there."

"Wonderful. Have you seen her new day room? It is spectacular."

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to get back up there since it's been finished. Been busy, you know." He shrugged in a non-committed way. Secrecy was one of the perks his catering company insured. Of course, most of the supes knew anyway (well, they would as they were the guests), but info never came from the lips of the workers, and that was all that mattered to the clients.

As they made their idle chit-chat, I took Bill into the kitchen to warm a couple of True Bloods. Bill was still grumpy with me, and I assumed he would stay that way until everything was done.

"Come on, Bill. It's working. He's getting angrier by the minute. Buck up. You might even get to see Lafayette tonight." I grinned at him, but Bill continued to stare at me coldly.

We could still hear the conversation from the living room between Sookie and Quinn. Quinn was steering the conversation so that it could include Jason as well.

When we made it back into the living room Jason was saying, "Yeah, I really liked that bar of yours. You don't mind if I play tourist do ya?"

"The Northman brothers will always be welcome. Just so long as you remember not steal away any of our female vampires. Bill and I are here in Bon Temps enough already, it might hurt our business." Sookie gave a coy wink. Rene poured himself another shot and slammed it back.

"Yes ma'am." Jason gave her a goofy ass grin and toasted a shot to her.

"Now that we're all settled, shall I get started?" Sookie looked at me.

Bill made a growl in the back of his throat. She snapped her eyes to him and he bowed his head low, turned around and walked out the front door. Sookie pulled a chair to the center of the room and took off her trench coat. If the whole thing hadn't been my idea, I might have been slightly pissed at the guys seeing her like that. Her outfit put school girls to shame. She wore a plaid skirt that ended just past her panties, showing off a matching garter set, and a white oxford midriff with an obvious plaid bra underneath. She took a moment to pull her hair up into a low, side pony tail.

I sat down next to Rene to take in the show. I made sure to keep all the thoughts from Quinn and Jason out, the few that would snake in made me a little tense. Rene's slithering thoughts were becoming more dense. I wasn't far from pushing him into action, of one form or another.

I started trying to bait Rene. "What do you think of my girl?"

His eyes tightened and then cut to me, "You okay with us looking at your girl? That seems mighty strange, even for a Northman." Rene's voice was still speaking in a soft Cajun drawl, which he faked most of the time. When he got angry, he'd let go of it real quick.

We watched Sookie sit and spread her legs. I pushed aside the thought of me kneeling there in front of her. She smelled my arousal and threw me a quick wink. Rene huffed slightly. I smiled and blew her a kiss. Rene slammed back another shot.

"Quinn and I went to see her dance with Claudine while Jason was locked up. You got to agree she's a talented dancer. She promised to give Jason a private showing as a celebration for him getting out."

"That sure is nice enough of you to let your brother share your girl."

"Who says I'm sharing." I let the natural possessiveness come out. "Sookie is mine."

Sookie was finishing up her dance in a very _Flashdance_ move, minus the water. God, I could not look at this woman without imagining myself on her, under her, or generally inside her. She stood up and took a seat on my lap and planted a very deep kiss on my mouth.

"Well, do you approve, Lover?" She spoke into my mouth.

"I have no complaints about anything you do." I answered honestly.

"Well, you are biased. Mr. Lanier, what did you think of my performance?"

A blind man could have seen the anger flash from that man's eyes. He stood up and moved towards the kitchen. Quinn and I watched him knowingly, but Jason looked confused.

"Well, you ain't getting no complaints from this Northman either. Would it be impolite to ask for another dance?" Jason really wasn't being disrespectful, he was trying to pay her a compliment, but I still had to keep myself from getting up and twisting his arm.

"I'm here to show you what you missed, Jason. Unfortunately, Eric doesn't have a pole, and the chair, all by it's lonesome, doesn't quite cut it. But, if perhaps you were to fill its vacancy . . ." While Sookie had been talking, she had twisted her body so that her back was to my chest. Her hand applied counter pressure to a strained area of my jeans and gestured with the other hand for Jason to sit in the seat.

Jason looked at me with wide eyes, knowing that having a lap dance from a stranger meant nothing, but his brother's woman, vampire or not, was crossing a very big line. He wasn't even thinking about accepting, he wanted to know how I was going to react to her even suggesting such a thing.

"Jason, I'm fine with it. A dance is just a dance. I will step into the kitchen for it though." There is only so much I could take for this little charade. Besides, it was a damn good excuse to follow Rene.

Quinn's thoughts followed me again, _I'll make sure his hands stay where they're supposed to me. Can they hear you if you're in the kitchen?_

I nodded my head understanding who he had meant. I saw Rene standing at my kitchen sink staring out the window. He had a fresh beer in his hand, and his thoughts were a solid black mess.

"You might want to go watch. Sookie's doing one last dance. She's giving Jason a lap dance. Then the poker game will be back on."

Rene replied, "Eric, I like you and all, and I mean no disrespect, but why the fuck are you with a vampire." Cajun accent gone.

"Why wouldn't I be? Just because she's a vampire?"

"Just a vampire. You've become nothing more than a fang-banger. You addicted to V too?"

"I'm nothing like a fang-banger. I like Sookie. And no, I've never touched V. You think she'd allow me to get hooked on something like that."

"You talk like she's your woman."

"She is my woman."

"Yeah, look what happened to Dawn and Maudette. They were fucking stiffs too, and see where that got them?" In his head the threat was as clear as the morning fucking sun.

I got right up in his face. I towered over him, "Are you saying someone is going to wrap a belt around my neck and strangle me to death? How's your sister, Rene? Didn't you once tell me your sister dated a vampire? She's still alive isn't she?" Rene had never told anyone that his sister had died. He used her as an excuse many times to go out of town. I didn't even want to know what he was doing on those trips.

"What the hell do you know about my sister? If she wanted to fuck around with some vamps, then she got what she deserved."

"Oh, yeah. Real fucking brotherly of you. Did it get her strangled too? I haven't heard you say she's passed on."

Rene hadn't backed down, so our bodies were actually touching. I felt his movement, but I wasn't expecting the movement that he made. A pain seared through my stomach as Rene pulled the knife around and out of my side.

I feel to my knees as I heard Sookie say, "_F__jandanum það allt til helvítis."_

_

* * *

_**So, let me know how this one turned out, because it's not my favorite. And, we're almost done. I think the next one will be the last. Happy Reading!**


	15. The End

**It was brought to my attention by brighteyedmountaingoat that I had forgotten to translate Sookie's words. I have Sookie speaking Icelandic, which is another language derived from Old Norse. The first phrase she uses in chapter 10 is "Eric, you are perfect." The closing line of last chapter she says, "Fuck it all to hell." Sorry about that everyone. On with the show.

* * *

**

I fell backwards and landed in Sookie's lap. Someone was yelling in pain, and I wasn't sure if it was me or not. My hands clutching at the gaping hole in my stomach. My eyes locked with Sookie's as her hands explored the wound. I heard Quinn roaring at Rene, and I hoped that he didn't shift right there in my kitchen. Bud and Andy rushed in from my guest room where they had been listening to everything going on.

I heard shuffling and grunting. I had no clue as to what was going on around me, only what was quickly draining from me: blood, warmth, life. Not necessarily in that order either.

"Eric, open your eyes." Sookie spoke with calm.

When had I closed them?

I heard Bud's voice and a series of beeps from a telephone.

"You won't need to do that. He won't make it to the hospital. I can heal him. Eric, you will have to drink from me if you wish to live." Sookie said.

"Don't really want to be a vampire just yet." I managed to cough out my words.

"Will you listen to her you stupid fuck." Jason was speaking from my feet.

"You won't turn, but you need to drink now. And then I need to feed from your stomach to close the wound."

Andy started shouting at her, but Quinn shushed him.

I felt her blood flow down my throat. It was thick, sweet, and slightly metallic. I felt better almost immediately. She let me drink for only a few short moments before she released me.

Jason grabbed her arm and opened his mouth, but she cut him off, "I'll explain later, let me save him." Jason nodded and crawled up to my head.

Her cool mouth attached to my stomach. I could feel her tongue nurse against the gaping flesh in a jagged line as she moved her mouth. There was a tingling sensation as her mouth would move past. The pain numbed but did not leave. She ran her cool tongue along the line of my sealed stomach and then placed a single kiss on the spot the knife had entered.

She moved back to my head, "Just drink a little more, and then you'll be good to go."

I didn't argue this time. And she was right. Well, only sort of right. I felt a thousand times better, but my stomach still hurt like a bitch. There was blood all over my kitchen floor, it would take hours to clean that shit properly. I could hear Gran rolling over in her grave now.

Quinn and Jason helped lift and walk me to my bed. Sookie pulled down the covers and stepped back. Andy and Bud stood at the end of the bed looking just slightly more than frazzled.

"Alright now, Eric. You're gonna have to talk to us 'bout this, but I think you could use the rest. So, how 'bout you rest up and come see us tomorrow evening. We'll just talk to everybody at once then, alright. Will that do for you Miss Stackhouse? Quinn? Jason?" Bud asked everyone.

Andy seemed a little disturbed by the whole thing, but it was more about putting off the investigation rather than dealing with everything right then and there. He was too caught up in his damned job sometimes.

Andy and Bud took off with Rene tucked into the back seat of the Sheriff's cruiser. Quinn and Jason started putting my living room to rights. Sookie took it upon herself to clean the kitchen. I played around with a few mental images in my head; some that grossed me out and some that got me to praying for a miraculous recovery. Jason came in to say his goodbyes, to thank me for helping him out, and to curse Rene for being not only a murderer but a backstabbing son-of-a-bitch.

I laughed when I corrected him, "Did you fail anatomy? He got my gut and side, not my back."

Jason laughed with me, "I know enough anatomy to get the job done."

"I doubt it. I think the reason you sleep around so much is that you're still looking for the elusive g-spot. Brother, if you ain't found it yet, no amount of practice is going to help you."

"Fucker, I'm going to let that one pass since you were just on your deathbed and all. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even know what the word meant."

"And neither of you fuckers would know that not every woman has one if it weren't for me now shut the fuck up both of you." Quinn walked into the room and stood at the foot of my bed. "You seriously need rest. Like a few days. She may have stitched up as it were, but it's going to sting for a couple of days. I'll stop by Merlotte's and tell Sam you can't come in for a couple of days."

"Nah. I have tomorrow off anyway. Thanks though. How many times have you seen this?"

"More than I care to count. I've never had to do it, but some of my opponents weren't so lucky. Amelia's coming in this weekend, I'll bring her by.'

"Yeah, cause you need to know if a Northman is going to steal her away right." Jason laughed. Quinn almost looked like that might be the reason.

"Well, one Northman is currently spoken for. So, one less to worry about." Sookie came in the room reeking of cleaning products. She held up a bag and walked into the private bathroom.

"I guess she's not a guest in this house, huh." Jason leered at me. Fucker. I heard in his head that he was slightly uncomfortable with everything she had told him before he came in to make his goodbyes. "I'm going to get going. Thanks again man. When I've stolen Amelia from Quinn we should double date." He ducked Quinn's flying hand and strolled out of the room.

Quinn hung around, shooting the breeze until Sookie emerged from the shower. "Thank-you for helping him."

"Of course, Tiger. Please do give Amelia my regards. If you feel so inclined bring her by Fangtasia for drinks on me." She bowed her head slightly to Quinn, which caused him to look at her oddly.

He nodded back to her and then turned to me. "I'll see you this weekend."

Sookie had changed into cotton shorts and a tight t-shirt that may have been older than me. Her hair hung in two loose braids over her shoulder. She had on no make-up. She sat on her knees at the end of the bed with a look on her face of absolute care and concern. She was so utterly human at that moment. I offered my arms to her, but she shook her head.

"I want to look at you while we talk about this. You've never had vampire blood before?" I shook my head. "Well, there are going to be some side effects that you need to made aware of. Having your blood provides some connection, I believe it is an evolutionary thing. Vampires have never needed to drain their victims. Young ones will take too much by accident, but even they only technically need a pint to survive." Oh, lucky us we could easily give a pint and not feel any effects. "If we take a human companion, we don't need to go searching for food all the time. To keep the companion safe there is a connection that allows me to track you when I want to find you. The connection does eventually wear off if I don't continue taking blood. So, since the first time I tasted your blood I had the ability to track you. However, now that you've had my blood, the connection is deeper. Because you were injured the effects you feel are different than if you took V. Vampire blood is healing and so that's what is happening. The major damage has been repaired and for the next day, or two, as Quinn warned you, you will be feeling the uncomfortableness of healing. Which would have lasted a lot longer if you had to have stitches or staples or whatever else they do these days. You are going to feel better once you're healed. I mean that you will feel better than you did before you were injured. There will be some physical alterations, hair brighter, skin clearer, mood better, and libido higher." I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she smiled. "I will be able to feel your emotions, I will not only know where you are, but how how you feel about it. If you are ever in danger I will feel your fight/flight reflex kick in. Your dreams, even if they didn't already center around me, will certainly be more exciting."

"So far, I'm not seeing the drawbacks. Why do you look so concerned?"

Sookie shook her head at me with a smile on her face. "You freaked out that Pam called you hers so quickly. I'm sorry Eric, but when I said "mine" that night I took your blood, I meant it. You are mine, and this exchange has cemented it in a very real way. Every supernatural being will smell me on even if I don't touch you for the next month."

"You do plan on touching me though don't you?" I couldn't help sounding like a bitch.

"Yes, big baby." She put her pointer finger to my big toe.

"Ah, my world is complete."

"So you don't care that you are mine? That in such a short time we have become, what humans call, serious?"

I took a moment to think about my answer. I wanted it to be truthful. "There are parts of me that don't want to be okay with that. I'm used to the fuck-and-dump method. But, I'm a bit of a softy. Which is why my fuck period lasts much longer than Jason's before the dump moment."

"Oh, I'm sure all the broken hearts are agreeing with you on that." She laughed. "Eric, you definitely hold my interest. You are the first person to want me as a woman, not as a vampire, in a very long time. And I think we work well together."

"So do I. So, um, can I hold you yet?" I put on my best pouting face. She laughed and laid in my arms. "Tell me what happened tonight."

"I could smell your blood before the knife left your stomach. I broke Rene's hand and caught you as you feel to the ground. Quinn came in and tackled Rene. Rene tried to put up a fight, but Quinn subdued him pretty quickly. He held Rene until the cavalry arrived. It was all over before it could get fun. Andy put Rene in the back of the cop car. And I healed you. You were going to die. If he had just simple stabbed you, you would have been fine. But that fuckhead dragged the knife through your stomach, intestines, and a couple of organs. You will have a slight scar. Even vampire blood can't get rid of those."

"All things considered I'll take it."

After laying quietly together for some time, she sat up and looked at me with an amused expression. "Why did you punch Bobby?"

"I'm not sure you're going to like the answer to that one. I saw some stuff in his mind that I don't think you would necessarily want me to know about. So, let's leave it for the time being, alright."

Sookie looked angry. "What could he have possibly shown you?"

"Are you ready to talk about Appius?"

"No."

"Then, let's leave it for another time."

If a vampire can get any whiter, she did it. Looks of anger, shock, and shame flashed across her face. I placed my hand on her cheek. I pulled her down softly for a kiss. "We will not talk about it until you are ready."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The next evening, Jason, Quinn, Sookie and I met with Bud and Andy to tell my events of the story. When they had been in my house the previous night I had them set up recording equipment. They had heard almost everything that was said that night. Some of my dialogue with Rene hadn't been picked up while Sookie was dancing. Sookie offered all of her evidence and she was listed as official vampire investigator on the case. It turned out that all of our evidence really didn't go far, at least as far as conviction.

Rene admitted everything and actually gave names of three other women outside of the Bon Temps area he had murdered. Later we would learn that evidence from those cases matched what was found in Bon Temps. Rene was eventually convicted of six cases of first-degree homicide, one-case of attempted homicide in the first-degree, and a whole slew of "minor" charges. He was sent to the prison in New Orleans, which turned out to be bad for Rene. Although Sookie swore, with a wink, she knew nothing about it, Rene met an untimely end in the shower.

As we walked out of the Sheriff's Office that night and parted ways with Quinn and Jason, Sookie held my hand. She was dressed in her Fangtasia garb, black leather pants and black corset. I preferred her in jeans and a t-shirt, and I told her as such.

"I wouldn't want you if you didn't. I'm going to be busy catching up on paperwork for about a week. But, I do need to see you sometime this weekend. I have a job for you that we need to discuss. One that will require you to request time off from the shifter."

"Oh. Where will I be going?"

"How do you feel about Dallas?"

FIN

* * *

**Well, so ends our twisted journey through Charlaine Harris's _Dead Until Dark_. I hope you enjoyed the ride; I certainly did. A final review would be much appreciated. Thank-you all for sticking through this. No matter what you're reading - Happy Reading!**


End file.
